Love Scorched
by LePoptart
Summary: When Lucy Heartfillia, princess of Fiore, is arranged to marry Iceland prince, Gray, she runs away and comes across a cave that holds a secret civilization of dragons that look like humans! Because she knows their secret, she is not allowed to leave. Although devastated, she is happy she met the handsome dragon boy, Natsu, who holds a secret of his own...-Lucy's POV[NaLu]
1. Chapter 1

**ERMAHGERD MY FIRST STORY! I hope you all love it and don't forget to leave a comment! Enjoy!~**

**Ch. 1: In The Cave**

I run to the hills and past woods, going in deeper than I have ever been… where was I? I was scared. I've never been this deep in the woods.

I continue to run until the scuffing and scratching of roots against the dead leaves begin to die down. soon, there is only silence aside from my heavy breathing. I look ahead to see a cave, there, I will hide.

I stop at the cave's entrance. It looks like a monster's mouth, and I was just about to feed the beast. I slowly walk in, being cautious of every sound I hear, every sight I see at the corners of my eyes. I began to go in deeper and the temperature seemed to be rising. Or, I was just tired from running. I continue through the cave, not giving a second thought of the dangers that could linger in this cave. It's getting dark. I can't even see my own hands. I'm getting worried.

I should turn back.

No.

They would only send me off to marry that prick Gray in the Outer Icelands Kingdom. Then, cutting off my train of thought, I trip down a steep slope, tearing and cutting my pink dress. Darn, this was my favorite one too. I finally meet the bottom of the slope, landing hard with a big thud on the floor. I hit my head on the hard floor and start to lose consciousness. And then, almost ghost-like, I hear feet scuffing to make their way to me. The last thing I saw was a little girl.

* * *

"Natsu, you really should be more careful!"

"She won't feel it, she's sleeping."

"Oh, I think she's coming to!"

My eyes flutter open at the sight of a tall, muscular man carrying me...and did he have _pink _hair?

"Morning!" he gives me a toothy grin, "Well, actually, I don't know what time it is. Do you know, Wendy?"

I look down to see a little girl with blue hair walking next to us. "Um, I think it's noon, Natsu."

"Noon?! Nah, that can't be right," the boy says, pressing his lips into a straight line.

"Where are you taking me?" I finally ask.

"Hey, she lives!" the girl cheers.

"Oh, we're taking you to our tribe, you know, so Wendy here can fix you up," He says.

"Natsu, she wouldn't know because she doesn't know us," the girl points out.

"Right," he nods. He looks down at me and gives me a sincere smile. "I'm Natsu, and this little girly here is Wendy."

"Im-Im…" I trail off. His eyes...his charcoal eyes. I just lost myself in them. They were so mesmerizing. They were as dark as the night sky, and I could the the shimmer of the stars.

"Did you hit your head so hard that you forgot your name?" He chuckles.

"L-Lucy," I finally say.

"Lucy," he echoes. That voice, it was so husky and deep, but yet gentle and kind. "It's nice to meet you."

He looks up so he doesn't bump into anything but I keep my eyes locked on him. I could name every detail on his face. Not a flaw on his lightly tanned skin, his hair was in spiky locks and his long bangs were the perfect length not to cover his handsome face. I look down to his neck which was covered by a white scarf. I gently move my hand to feel the fabric. It was soft when I had expected it to be more rough with it looking like scales.

"Soft, huh?" that voice says again.

I look up to him and gently smile.

"Softer than anything I've ever felt."

We lock eyes. Not saying a word. I dont know why or what, but he was different. Something about him just screamed supernatural.

"Where do you come from?" Asks little Wendy.

"I came from," I pause. My mind was so foggy, I couldn't think straight. "...the surface."

They both gawk at me.

"As in, the surface, surface?" Natsu asked in shock. Not too bright was he?

"I think so," I reply. "I was running away."

"From what?" Wendy asks innocently. But Natsu glares at her and shakes his head.

"Wendy, she doesn't have to tell us about her personal business," Natsu says.

"S-sorry," Wendy apologizes.

"We're here anyway."

I look in front of us to see a village. Fairly small. It was only lit up by lanterns and torches.

"Where exactly is 'here'?" I ask.

"Our tribe! come on, Lucy, I'll take you to my place so I can heal you," Wendy smiles.

Natsu takes me to a small hut and he gently lays me on a hay bed on the floor. I didn't realize how cold it was in here without Natsu holding me. Hold on, He is very warm. Did he have a fever or something?

"Take care of her, Wendy," Natsu said as he was getting ready to exit. I didn't want him to leave.

"Wait!" slips out. He turns back to me. What do I say now?

"Um, up at the surface, the lady must always give her gratitude to her rescuer," I say softly. "Would you accept my token of gratitude?"

I feel my cheeks burn asking such a thing. He smiles at me and kneels to my level. Was he really going to let me kiss him?

"Is it edible?!" he asks happily.

I look at him shyly and shocked. He must have lived down here all his life if he didn't know how gratuity worked.

I let out a sigh. "No, it's a kiss."

Wendy covers her eyes and beet red face.

"A kiss?" Natsu asks in a confused tone.

I nod with my cheeks tinted pink.

He rubs the back of his neck and looks away in embarrassment. Oh no, I think I scared him! What do I do now? He won't want to kiss me now.

"Er, I might be bad at it," he says bashfully.

"That's okay, my prince," I send him a smile.

He looks at me and then he tries to hold in his laughter.

"Prince?!" he roars of laughter. I was taken back by this. Was he mocking me?

"Sorry, but i'm no prince," he says, wiping away a tear. "However, I am a dragon."

Okay, now i'm definitely lost…

"Natsu! you can't just go telling people about our kind!" Wendy scowls.

"Oops! Sorry!" he says, covering his mouth.

"Now she knows!"

"Y-you both are…" My eyes grow wide at the conclusion.

I get up and run out of the hunt and through the village, bumping into people, or what looked like people. I wasn't sure anymore! Was I really in a tribe full of dragons? It can't be! I thought they were extinct!

"Wait, Lucy! Someone, stop her!" Wendy orders from afar.

I get scooped up by a pair of big arms. when I see the face, it was unfamiliar. It was a boy with dark, long hair and red eyes, pale skin and cold face. He scared me.

"You must know," he says in a dark voice. "It's rude running away from your hosts."

I shiver at his tone.

"Nice going, Rogue!" Natsu cheers as he runs up to us.

He sets me down and I run behind Natsu, forgetting he was what I was running from.

"Now, where did you think you were running off to?" He scolded me playfully.

"You probably scared her her," A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes comes walking up behind Rouge. He sure was something of a looker, But I think he was a bad influence since Natsu grabs onto my wrist behind him and holds it securely but gently.

"Shut up, Sting," Natsu growls. "I just had to explain a lot to her, is all."

His eyes grow wide. "So the human knows."

"We must dispose of her," Rouge adds. I get scared and hold onto Natsu's shirt.

"No! I found her, therefore, i'll take full responsibility of her," Natsu says protectively.

Sting and Rogue exchange looks.

"Don't tell me…" Sting starts.

"Then I wont! Once Igneel returns, I plan on making her presence noticed," Natsu interrupts.

Rouge shakes his head. "You do know that Igneel will kill her."

"My father would never think of it if _i'm _willing to take care of her," says Natsu.

"Boy Natsu, you really are as dense and naive as they say you are," mocks Sting, walking pasts us.

Rouge stays behind and give Natsu a single nod before leaving. "I wish you the best of luck."

Natsu sighs and turns to me. I look at him with fearful eyes.

"Don't look at me like that," He says crossing his arms and looking away.

I look down at the space in between us. He looks down at me and then laughs in defeat.

"Alright, I can't stay mad at you."

I smile up at him and then he lends out his hand. "C'mon, You look terrible. Let's take you to Grandeeney and see what she can make for you to wear."

I slowly give him my hand and he leads me to this Grandeeney hand and hand. His hands were so big and warm. He must be messing with me. There's no way he's a dragon. He looks like a human, but then again, Rouge and Sting must be in on the joke. And I doubt that.

"Yo! Grandeeney!" Yells Natsu as we enter the hut, startling me.

A lady with dark blue hair and round wide glasses peeks her head from a mannequin wearing a dress she must've been working on. "Ah! Natsu, Welcome back!"

She sniffs the air. "Why do you smell like strawberries?"

Natsu steps to the side where she could see me. She blinks at me and then runs to me.

"Very interesting," she mumbles to herself, bringing the glasses that were resting on the tip of her nose closer to her eyes. "In my opinion, she's out of your league."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Natsu yells with fire coming from his mouth.

"It means he's too hot for you," The woman says bluntly then turning to me again. "Anyway,what are you called?"

"Lucy, ma'am," I say as I bend over to curtsy with my ripped dress.

"Oh, she's so lady like! Yep, definitely out of your league," Grandeeney teases Natsu.

"Whatever," He rolls his eyes. "The main reason I came with her is because she needs new clothes."

Grandeeney holds the bottom of my ripped dress in her hands, feeling it with her thumbs. "Satin. The girl definitely knows her wardrobe," She starts to circle me and contemplate my figure. "Lucky for you, I just made this new dress that will-" she stops. covering her mouth with her mouth in deep thought as she looks at my chest. "Hmm."

"I-is there a problem?" I ask bashfully.

"Your breasts," she replies bluntly. Again.

I squeal and cover my chest in embarrassment.

"Nonononono! Its a good thing! most of the women here are flat chested!" Grandeeney says in comfort.

"Yeah, great way to make her feel better, Grand," scoffs Natsu.

"I'm just going to have to size you and make a dress complimented to fit your figure," Grandeeney says, ignoring Natsu's comment. "So, lets get started! Lucy, i'm going to need you to slip outta this-" before I could object or say anything, she yanks the dress off of my body, leaving me completely naked and Natsu stunned.

He slaps his hand across his eyes and runs out with a beet red face. Me as well.

"Oops, forgot he was here," Grandeeney smiles sheepishly.

"Oh, look, you're all beet and modeled, how cute!" Grandeeney teases.

"Miss Grandeeney, please," I plead for her to stop.

"Sorry, Lucy!"

* * *

**WAHHH! My first Chapter! So hyped and I hope you all liked it! I'll be updating soon. I'm off school and have nothing else to do. SO STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPPY BABY! Enjoy~**

**Ch. 2: Igneel**

* * *

"There! all finished," Grandeeney wipes the sweat away from her brow.

"It looks beautiful, Miss-"

"Ah, ah,ah, call me, Grandeeney," She says, hugging me.

"It's gorgeous, Grandeeney," I say hugging her back.

It really was. It was an off-white gown with a brown leather corset that was laced together with thick black laces. And she gave me some leather flats to go with it.

"Natsu will think so, too," she smiles.

"Pardon?" I ask.

"Uh, he he, slipped the tongue! anyway, why don't we go find him."

she pushes me out.

"Wait! I wasn't able to pay what I owe you!" I say, trying to stay.

"Consider it a welcome gift!" She says, giving me one last shove out the hut. I trip over my flats, but a pair of arms catch me. when I look up, it's Natsu. Grinning at me with that wonderful smile of his. But, I can't help but to feel embarrassed.

"Hey, Luce!"

"Hello," I smile back.

"Let's take a good look at ya." he pulls me back, looking at the amazing dress Grandeeney made. "She did a great job."

"D-do you think I look pretty?" I ask with burning cheeks.

"I think you're beautiful," he smiles.

Now I must be really red.

"C'mon, let's go to my place while we wait for my dad to show up."

"As in," I gulp. "Your house?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh, okay," i send him an awkward smile. i've never been in a man's house before. stay strong, Lucy. Besides, it's not like he's going to try anything funny, right? Well, then again, he did see me naked… but it was only for a split second! there's no way he would have seen anything I wouldn't have wanted him to. Oi, this is going to be strange.

When we get to his hut, it's small and the floor is nothing but hay. we sit down across from each other and we stay silent for a while, but i think of something to break it.

"What's this Igneel character like?"

"Igneel?" his face instantly lit up. "Gee, Igneel is the fearless leader of my tribe. He is also my dad."

"You don't say," I smile as i enjoy seeing him so happy.

"He can be really cool and understanding at times, but other times, he's just a jerk. He did teach me all sorts of things though. Like how to read, and write."

"You read philosophy?" I ask. "What is your taste in literature?"

He blanks out at me. "Come again?"

"I mean, what do you read?" I explain.

"Oh, well, I really like to read the menus at the diner across the way, if that's what you mean," he shrugs.

I giggle a bit. "And how are you in mathematics?"

"Crappy," he replies in an angry tone. "But so is Igneel."

"Personally, i've never seen the purpose in adding and solving equations or finding the square root of pi," i sigh.

Natsu looks at me completely lost now. "You're really smart, aren't you?"

"Not really," I reply truthfully, "but I have a friend back at home. Her name is Levy and she is incredibly smart. I could never compare."

Levy. Oh how I miss her and all my other friends at home. They must be worried sick about me. If only I had a way to contact them and let them know i'm okay.

"You miss your home, don't you?" he asks, seeing the sadness in my face.

I nod in reply.

"If I could take you home, I would," he sighs.

I look up at him. "Why can't I?"

"You already know too much by knowing our species. Igneel won't let you leave here alive knowing our secret," he explains.

"I see."

"But, I promise, you can live here in peace. It's not that bad, actually. Sure it smells funny, or it gets hot in here-"

"Natsu," I call for him. He gives me his attention. "I'm a princess."

He doesn't know what to say.

"If i don't go back," I start, "Who will be next heir to the throne?"

"You're a princess?" he tries to take it all in.

"Natsu, as much as I would love too, I can't stay. But, I promise, I will keep your people in secrecy and you will never see me again!"

A look of sadness comes to his face. "Never see you again?"

"It's not like we were close or anything," say in reasoning.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugs, but I could tell he was hurt. To be honest, I didn't want to leave either. I wanted to get to know Natsu and Wendy, maybe even be their friend.

"Natsu, you have been very kind to me, and I thank you, but I have to leave," I grab his hands.

"Can it at least wait 'till morning?" he asks.

I smile. "Sure. But no later."

He grins and nods his head.

"Why don't you show me around?"

"Yeah, that's a good way to get to know you before you go!" he jumps up.

I blushed at the fact he didn't want me to leave and he was so determined to get to know me. No one has really done that… he really was something different.

He takes me all over the village to meet all sorts of wonderful people. For dragons, they were all pretty nice. I would've expected them all to freak out, being I was a human and knew their secret, but they all treated me like i was one of them. But, I think the reason why they didn't mind is that there were other people there who were mere humans like me. Like a girl named Lissana. She was beautiful and she was married to a dragon Laxus.

Natsu and her got along pretty well. He told me they were childhood friends. she was friendly and sweet. She talked to me most of the time and completely ignored Natsu and Laxus who were arguing.

"A princess, you say?" she asks as we sit on a bench chatting.

"Yes."

"My, Natsu, you got yourself a keeper," Lissana giggled to Natsu. We both blush.

"We're not together, Lis," he explains.

"No? Is she Gajeel's mate?" She asks.

"HELL NO!" Natsu growls at the girl, getting angry...and jealous?

She pokes him in the nose and he backs down. "Don't you speak to me in that tone of voice! especially in front of a empress like herself."

"Please, Lissana, i'm only human," I say. "I don't mind it, really."

She smiles at me and then shoots Natsu a deathly glare. "Your. lucky. she's. here." she says through her bared teeth.

"Anyway, Lucy, why are you here and not up on the surface ruling your kingdom?" she asks me.

"It's kind of a long story," I sigh.

"Then just give us the ending," gruffs Laxus.

"Laxus!"

"It's okay. I was supposed to get married off to Lord Gray in the Outer Icelands for power," I confess.

"An arranged marriage?" Asks Natsu.

"Yes," I look down in shame, "By my father."

"Well, that's stupid," Laxus says under his breath.

"Hold your tongue, Laxus!" Lissana barks at him.

Laxus puts his hands up defeat.

"So, you're getting married to a guy you don't even know?" Says Natsu.

I nod.

"Then why do you want to go back?"

I shrug. "It's my duty as the princess. To do whatever takes for my country, even if it means giving up my body."

They all stay quiet with all eyes on me.

"Girl got some real guts," Laxus snickers.

I blush a little.

"I respect anybody who does anything for the ones she loves!" Lisanna encourages.

I smile. I turn my attention to Natsu, but he stays silent. It makes me kind of sad.

But the silence is broken when the place starts to rumble.

"Looks like your dad's home, Natsu!" Lisanna sings.

"Great!" Natsu cheers. Instantly, he grabs onto my wrist and begins to drag me away.

"Bye, Lissana! Bye, Laxus!" I shout goodbye to them as Natsu takes me further and further away. We soon arrive to a crowd of people who were cheering and clapping. Natsu and I scramble our way through the crowd. When we finally get to the front, I get a clear view of this Igneel. He had dark crimson hair and big eyes patch over his left eye. His eyes were a firey ember color and he was covered in battle scars.

Beside all those scars and the eye patch, he looked just like Natsu! You could definitely tell they were father and son. They must've gotten back from a hunt or something. There was a huge pile of meat and dead animals beside the group of peopl-er, dragons? That Igneel was with.

"Hey, Dad!" Natsu yells, waving at him.

Igneel's eye meets us and then he smiles, walking over to us with open arms.

"Ah, Natsu," Igneel greets his some with a pat on the shoulder, "How are you?"

"Fine, Dad, but-"

"Did you see all the food?" Igneel cuts in, "Ho, ho, we'll have enough food for months to come."

"That's great, Dad, but-"

"Say, Natsu, have you gotten fatter?" Igneel cuts Natsu off again, examining the male, "Maybe you should do for less food, huh? AHAHAHAHA!"

"What? No! Dad, listen to me-"

"That's great Natsu, boy, it really is, now-ah, have you seen Grandeeney anywhere?"

He tends to have a one track mind, doesn't he?

"Shuttup!" Natsu finally yells, making both Igneel and I look at Natus in shock, "Shut up for TWO SECONDS, godammit."

"Fine!" Igneel throws his hands up in defeat, "I'm shutting up."

"Okay," Natsu takes in a deep sigh, "Dad, we need to talk."

"Talk?" Igneel repeats, "About what?"

Natsu gestures to me and both the males eye me. I don't know why, but I feel a bit embarrassed having two men stare at me like that.

"Why, hello there!" Igneel smirks at me, "Are you new here?"

"Dad," Natsu calls for him with a scowl on his face.

"Yes?"

"Don't be a flirt. She's way too good for you."

"Oh, and she's anywhere near your ballpark?" Igneel replies, somewhat sounding offended.

They butt head and growl at each other. Say something, Lucy!

"Um.." I mumble. They turn their attention to me, "I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

They blink at me.

"Lucy, huh?" Igneel grins at me again, this time making his way to me, "And just what type of dragon are you?"

"Uh…"

"That's what we need to talk about," Natsu semi-whispers.

Igneel glares at his son, "Alright. But it better be worth my time. As chief you know I already have so much to deal with."

"It'll only take a second," Natsu confirms.

"Very well. Follow me," Igneel leads us into his hut. It was much bigger than the rest and it had more furniture. By furniture I mean a mat and a few lanterns here and there. A few minutes into the conversation, Igneel already refuses to reason.

"Natsu, you know better," Igneel scolds, "Bringing in an outsider and expecting to have me let her leave!"

"Dad, she's a princess!" Natsu tells him.

"I don't care! She's here and that's where she'll stay!" Igneel turns to me with a sifter expression, "I'm sorry, Lucy. But we can't afford to have the humans know we are well alive and thriving. It's just the way how it is."

"But, I can keep secrets!" I try to reason.

"And you expect me to believe you?" He deadpans.

I stay silent.

"Lucy, I can already tell you're a very sweet girl with morals. But, I can't just take anyone's word for it," Igneel explains, "this is your home now. Princess or not, this is where you will stay for the rest of your days."

I sulk in my chair. Levy. Erza. Cana. Loke. Juvia. Jellal. I can't ever see them again.

"Now, now. It's not that bad here," Igneel says with a smile, "Everyone here is very kind. We treat each other like family and now, Lucy, you're part of this family."

I stay quiet.

"I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly around here."

Igneel turns his attention to Natsu, "As for you, Natsu, you're the idiot that brought her here. SHe is your responsibility. Find her a home, build her a hut, and take care of her. Show her around and how we do things here. Got it?"

Natsu slowly nods his head. Igneel repeats this action.

"You are dismissed."

Natsu and I raise from our seats and I walk ahead of him.

"Oh, Natsu," Igneel calls for him.

"Yeah?"

"She's here to stay now. Feel free to claim her."

Ntsu stays quiet and walks out of the tent.

I wait outside holding myself. I was on the urge of crying. I wasn't allowed to leave! I was stuck here forever! Not allowed to see any of my friends or family. I was forced to start all over. Make new friends.

I could feel them. The hot tears pool up, on the edge of falling.

"...Lucy?" Natsu calls for me softly, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sniffle and wipe my tears away, then turning to Natsu, wearing a smile,"Yes, Natsu?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," I chuckle, even though this was no laughing matter.

"No. I feel terrible. I brought this upon you," He says.

"Natsu," he looks up at me, "If it weren't for you, i'd be dead. I'd rather be alive and here with you."

He stays quiet. Onyx eyes fixed on me.

"Now, come on," I grab onto his hand, "You need to show me around if this is going to be my home!"

I practically drag him along and we enter what looked to be a marketplace.

"Ooh!" I say in awe, "What's this place?"

"This is where we get most of our goods," Natsu explains, "You know, clothes, food, accessories, stuff like that."

"Clothes?" I repeat, "Food? And best of all, accessories?! As in, jewelry?!"

"Sure, I guess," Natsu shrugs.

"Then what are we waiting around for?!" I grab his wrist and drag him through the marketplace. But then again, I never heard him complaining.

**PHEW. Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Third chapter! I've been reading your guy's reviews and you all are amazing! Enjoy~**

**Ch. 3: Getting Warmed Up**

* * *

As Natsu and I walk through the marketplace, I forgot to let go of his hand. It was just so warm and gentle. He didn't restrain his hand either. He just kept hold of it.

My eyes catch a stand that had a fine pendant with a ruby heart framed with very detailed silver and a long silver chain. It was beautiful and I loved it.

"Natsu, look at this!" I say, examining the

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Oh, I love it!" I sang.

"Then it's yours," He said picking up the necklace and handing a small sack of money to the woman. Before she could the sack I put Natsu's hand down.

"No, Natsu!"

"It's okay," He smiles at me, "Besides, it' the least I could do for ruining your life."

He holds each end of the chain up to me, "Put your hair up."

I take my hair in one hand and hold it up. Natsu walks behind me and ties the necklace around my neck. The ruby rested perfectly over my chest. Natsu takes a look at me and gives me a weak smile.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you," I blush.

"Anyway," Natsu sighs, "I should probably start showing you around Igneel told me to and if I don't he'll probably strangle me."

"Well then, Mr. Natsu," I smile at the male, "Lead the way!"

He sends me a toothy grin and together we walk hand and hand.

We stop at a blacksmith shop. Natsu let's out a groan and then turns to me.

"This guy's Gajeel and he really does have volts for brains. I don't really like him all that much, so I figured we could just get this over with."

"Uh, okay."

When we walk in, there was nobody there. Where was this Gajeel character?

"Hey, metal brain, get out here, will ya!?" Natsu yells in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"What do you want, Salamander?"

A tall buff man with long, thick black hair and blood red eyes walks out. I had yet noticed his features. Piercings. All over his face and arms.

"Hm?" He sees me, "See you've finally found a mate."

Natsu and I both turn red.

"N-N-NO! She's just new here and i'm showing her around!" Natsu practically squeals.

Gajeel snickers to himself, "Yeah, that makes more sense. She's way too sexy to be with you anyway."

"SHUT UP!" Natsu growls, "And WHY does everyone keep saying that!?"

To be honest, I wondered as well. Natsu was very handsome.

"Uh-um," I fumble with my words, "I'm Lucy. I'm new here."

"Really?" Gajeel turns to Natsu, "So you weren't lying? She really is new here?"

"WHY would I lie about that!?" Natsu snarls, smoke emerging from between his teeth.

"Very rare we get a newcomer," Gajeel totally ignores Natsu and focuses on me, "So, where you from?"

"The surface. Magnolia," I reply with a curtsy of my dress.

"She's fancy," Gajeel cocks a brow, "Ought to quit that habit now. Nobody here knows the difference between a spoon and a sword."

"Yeah, I do!" Natsu cuts in, "Swords are pointed!"

"Congrats, what do you want, a cookie?" Gajeel replies in a sarcastic tone.

Natsu shoots back a remark that ends up having both of them start arguing. I couldn't help start chuckling to myself. I guess this wasn't so bad.

* * *

After Gajeel, we continue to walk through the plaza. It was quiet the entire walk being that I was interested in every little thing. The merchandise, the foods, the clothes! Everything was beautiful and carefully detailed. The utensils they used were made from bone, and they made this weird bread cake that was crunchy on the outside, but soft and sweet on the inside. I tried one, but it tasted a bit odd. Natsu just chuckled and dipped in some sort of yellow paste. It kinda tasted like grilled bananas with a hint of mintiness.

Natsu was even kind enough to get me a few outfits. Grandeeney was happy that I was staying and offered me a job at the tailor shop she worked at. Being that I loved clothes, I couldn't reject!

People were starting to pack up shop and the streets started becoming quieter.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Hm? Oh, it's around this time people start heading home. Once dinner time hits, we all meet back at the campfire," He answers.

"Campfire?"

"Aka, the dinner table."

"Oh! That's so cool!" I smile.

"Yeah, that's when the guardians tell their battle stories or people talk about their days and dreams," He says.

"I would love to hear the kinds of stories you tell," I say to him.

He looks down at me, "I don't talk much at the campfire."

"Why so?" I ask. He was very talkative. Why not at the campfire?

He shrugs, "I don't have much to talk about that people don't already know."

"Oh. Well, don't you go on adventures? Like, don't you go outside or something?"

"Can't. Only the Guardians can do that," He says.

"What makes you any different?"

"I don't have a mate," He plainly answers.

Wait, what? I don't get it. You have to have a partner to be a guardian?

I must've had a confused expression on my face, because Natsu answers that for me.

"How it works in our tribe is that, if you have a mate, you're considered an Adult Dragon. When you're an adult, you can come and go as you please. You can even become a guardian," He explains.

"Why don't you get a mate then?" I ask.

"Same reason you don't want to get married to that Gray guy."

This takes me back. What did he mean by that?

"You want to be with someone you love, correct?"

"Well,-"

"Answer truthfully," Natsu interrupts.

I let out a sigh, "I do."

"That' why I don't have a mate. Most just do it because they want to be an Adult. I want to do it so I can find the one I want to be with for the rest of my life."

I fix my eyes on the male as he runs his hands through his pink locks.

"Guess that's kind of stupid, huh?"

I take my hand and press it against his cheek. He shudders at my touch and I feel his cheeks turn hot. We make eye contact and I whisper, "I don't think it's stupid at all."


	4. Chapter 4

**This one was fun :) Hope you all enjoy~**

**Ch. 4: The Tale of The Black Dragon**

* * *

Everyone was rounded up by the fire and I make sure to sit next to Natsu who sits next to Wendy who sits next to Grandeeney who sits next to Igneel. I wonder if Grandeeney and Igneel are mates.

We all chat around the fire, having such a good time. We ran into Laxus and Lissana and had a nice talk with them. Everyone was so friendly. After a while of just talking, Igneel finally stood up and asked for everyone's attention.

"Hello, everyone!" He says in a loud tone, "First off, I would like to say how blessed we are with today's hunt!"

Everyone cheers.

"Without my trusty hunters, we would have never been able to catch such a meal. So, for that, I thank you. I would also like to introduce a new member to the tribe. Everyone, let's all give a warm welcome to miss Lucy Heartfilia and thank her for her sacrifice," He extends his hand out to me and everyone sets their sights on me, while cheering and clapping.

Natsu and I don't do anything. I was having mixed emotions about this welcoming.

'thank her for her sacrifice?' Is he talking about the fact that i'm not able to go home? That i'm being forced to stay here!? How ludicrous! I'm being held against my will and he thanks me for that?! I understand that it's to keep their secret and all, but I mean, come on! Do they realize the iniquity of all this?! I am not only "just not there", I am putting an entire kingdom at state-they are putting an entire kingdom at state for keeping me here! If i'm not there, all ties with Gray are cut, and no one will be heir to the throne.

My mother is dead, my father is dying and i'm not there! The kingdom is going to be destroyed and it will be all thanks to ME.

...If only I hadn't have been so selfish. If only I would have never ran away, I would've never came to this place. I would be walking down the aisle in a white gown and given the name Lucy Fullbuster. Empress of the Outer Icelands Kingdom.

* * *

Later on at dinner, I was silently eating the severed meat with bead and the one of the guardians was telling an interesting tale of him fighting off a giant monster. It was a guardian named Metalicana. He sure had a….colorful personality.

"That's Gajeel's dad," Natsu whispers in my ear as Metalicana tells his story.

"Really?" I whisper back, "I thought he reminded me of someone."

"Metalicana and Gajeel have never really got along," Wendy adds, "You see, he's never around, so him and Gajeel butt heads a lot."

"I see," I say, getting a glance at the male. Now that I take a closer look, they did look alike. Big and buff with piercings and spikes all over. The only difference was the hair. Gajeel had his down, Metalicana had his in a giant mohawk.

"And there I was," He roars in a raspy voice, "He had me cornered, and I had no where to run. My only options were to kill or be killed! So, I hit him hard with my signature Iron Dragon Roar! Boy, did that send him flying! But I wasn't over yet. I got him by the throat and sliced his head clean off with my Iron Dragon's Sword. I still have it's head hanging as a decoration in my hut."

"Creepy," Natsu mumbles, "Having a head in your hut hanging over your head while you're sleeping?"

"I bet it helps him sleep better at night," Laxus chuckles quietly. "Alright, you guys might think that's a great story and all, but you'll never believe the story i'm about to tell you." He stands up so the crowd focuses their attention on him.

"Laxus is a guardian?" I ask Natsu.

"He has a mate, remember? He's a guardian," Natsu replies.

That's right. He's mates with Lissana.

"YOU GO, BABE!" Lissana cheers.

"Go on, Laxus," Igneel says, "Which story do you have for us this evening?"

"This is the story of when I ran into The Black Dragon with the Blue Marks," Laxus says in a superior tone.

Everyone gasps.

"What?" I ask.

"No way, you big fat liar," Natsu growls.

"What? What is it?"

"Everyone knows that if you even look at The Black Dragon, you're automatically dead!" Sting says in a annoyed tone.

"It's true, Laxus. There's no way you would have ever survived such an encounter," Igneel adds. "Even I nearly died trying to challenge such a monster. You must've mistaken it for another stray."

"No," Laxus says seriously, "I saw him."

Everyone became quiet, so I decided to listen too.

"When I was off in the forest, I noticed I wasn't familiar with where I was. The trees were scratched to the center, branches sprawled out on the floor. As I continued my walk, I fell in a hole-or what looked to be a hole. When I took a closer look, I could see it was actually a footprint. I knew this wasn't any other footprint. It was his foot print. I carried on, and eventually came across a cliff. Below that cliff, I saw it. Him. That monster. My eyes were fixed on the beast as he tore apart a animal, devouring it. I decided to get a closer look, but would only find myself regretting my decision. I lost control of my footing, and tripped, I was able to catch myself, but not the pebbles that clicked as the tumbled down the rocks. It looked at me with it's white, beady eyes. I could feel them staring into my soul. It got up and roared, 'GO AWAY!'," Laxus imitated the roar, making everyone flinch, even me, "With every fiber of my being, I ran for my life. Looking back occasionally to see if the beast was still there. As I looked back, I saw him slowly clawing his way up the cliff, and his head emerging from the horizon. It spread it's feathery wings, and took flight. Leaving a gust of wind to push me, making me trip over my feet."

Everyone's wide eyes were on Laxus, waiting for what he was going to say next. As for me, I found myself nuzzling into Natsu, getting more and more scared. I remember My Father talking to his general about a beast that killed nearly half their men. The stories the soldiers told and scares they shared, always made me tremble. But they had a name for this Black Dragon- Acnologia.

"I tried desperately to back up on my feet, but only found myself tripping again and again. I finally covered my head, and prayed that somehow, I would live," He continued, "It flew over my head, and I still-till this day-could feel the cold shadow of the Black Dragon."

There's a pause before everyone begins to cheer.

I still remain huddled against Natsu, and he wraps a secure arm over my shoulders, sending me reassuring smile.**  
**

**Did you like? x3 Sorry for the late updating. I've been trying to upload a NEW story but for some reason, i keeps saying ERROR. Ugh. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	5. Chapter 5

** Hey, guys! Sorry for the late updates on this one! Hope you enjoy~**

**Ch. 5: Mate Hunting!**

* * *

It's been a week since I've been here. I have to admit, as much as I miss home, I like it here. I'm currently at work with Grandeeney as we tailor a woman named Yukino. Apparently she's Sting's soon-to-be-mate and she's extremely sweet. She came in asking for a very elegant dress.

"Oh, i'm so excited!" Yukino hums.

"I know!" Grandeeney sings, "I always thought Sting was such a pain in the ass and thought he would never get a mate! But he sure does have a keeper."

"So when's the wedding?" I ask.

"Wedding?" They both say in unison and then giggle to themselves.

"Lucy-sama, do you mean Mating Ceremony?" Yukino smiles.

"Is that what you call it down here?" I ask.

"We do. It's when two dragons come together and link hearts. The male becomes an Adult, and the female stays at home to care for her mate and children. But Yukino doesn't have any children yet, so Sting is her only priority right now," Grandeeney explains.

Wow, it's kind of like how the nobles do it back home. When they get married the women usually stay home and nurse the young.

"It's great that you finally get to be with someone you love, Yukino," I say.

"I do love him," Yukino smiles, getting teary, "And i've always wanted to mate with him."

"What better day to do it than today!" Grandeeney cheers.

"Why? What's today?" I ask.

"It's Mate Hunting Day today," Grandeeney answers, "The day where all the bachelors and bachelorettes leave the tribe for six days to find a mate outside. Or, they can get married to someone here, if they want."

"Wait, are there other tribes of dragons, like you?" I ask.

"Oh, of course!"

"So, there have been more dragons thriving under our noses for so long? How funny," I smile.

They smile with me.

"So, Lucy, are you staying with us for the next six days?" Grandeeney smirks at me.

"Why would I?" I ask.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't want to be lonely," Grandeeney says.

"I'm going to be lonely?"

Yukino and Grandeeney exchange glances.

"Lucy-sama, you do know that Natsu-san is going, do you?"

That's right, He doesn't have mate...yet.

"Hold on, Yukino!" Grandeeney says out of nowhere, then whispering in her ear, that I could clearly hear, "Natsu could be planning to ask Lucy to mate with him! Maybe he won't be goin' and instead they'll be making sweet love in his hut later on tonight!"

"We just met!" I squeal.

"I think she heard you," Yukino still whispers to Grandeeney.

"I heard everything!"

"So what if you just met! Have you ever heard the story of those two who fell in love at first sight, but it was a forbidden love and they all eventually died a horrible death!" Grandeeney whines then eventually gasps, "THAT'S JUST OUR SCENARIO!"

"Um, Grandeeney-sama, I don't think so," Yukino says softly.

"Well, I do," Grandeeney points a finger at me, "You love Natsu!?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm right, aren't I?" she smirks at me.

"P-P-Please, Grandeeney," I sputter, "I don't…"

There's just no way! I met Natsu only a few days ago. I can't be in love with him… Sure, his smile always makes me smile, or I love it whenever he holds my hand or hugs me, and get butterflies in my stomach whenever he's with me. That's doesn't prove anything! I'm NOT in love with Natsu. No way, no how.

Besides, even if I were interested in him, he probably wouldn't feel the same way about me.

I take a gulp, "Er...when do they leave?"

"They should be leaving by this afternoon, so if I were you, I would go searching for a certain someone with pink hair," Grandeeney smiles menacingly.

"Oh, I could never do that," I shake my head, "I have work to do."

Yukino and Grandeeney glance at each other one more time before Grandeeney announces, "Lucy, get out."

"What?!"

"I'm giving you the rest of the day off! Now go on, shoo."

"B-But….Yukino's dress," I mumble.

"Please, Lucy. This is child's play for me! Now get!"

She shoves me out of the hut. Sheesh, she's so bold.

Well, now that i'm out, I suppose I could look for Natsu. As I walk through the plaza, I see Lissana and Laxus chatting at a bench. I make my way to them and when I walk up to them, Lissana immediately throws her arms over my neck.

"Hi, Lucy! It's so great to see you!" She cheers.

"Lissana," I chuckle, "I saw you three days ago!"

"That's too long," She pouts, "I miss my bestie!"

"Dear God, please take your girl talk somewhere else," Laxus growls.

"Don't mind him," Lissana smiles, "He's just a dick."

I laugh and Laxus let's out another growl.

"Actually," I add in, "I was on my way to see Natsu. Do you know where he might be?"

"He's probably complaining to his dad," Laxus answers.

"Complaining? Why?"

"Well, you see, these are the six days Natsu hates most," Says Lissana.

"Mate hunting?" I ask.

"Yep," She chirps, "For the past three years, Natsu has came home empty handed. So stubborn that boy is."

Or, like he said, he wants someone he genuinely loves. Someone he wants to spend the rest of his life with. It really is sweet. Everyone in his village doesn't seem to understand that, though.

I do. My whole life, I dreamt about the day I would get married. When I would find my true love. But instead I had my love arranged for me. It really is horrible. Being expected to marry someone for power.

That's like Natsu's situation in a way. Everyone expects him to just find anyone so he can become an adult.

"Lucy?"

I was so deep in thought, I forgot Lissana was there.

"Uh, yes?"

"You okay?"

"Of course," I smile, "I'm perfect! Now if you don't mind, i'm going to find Natsu now."

I turn on my heel as Lissana and Laxus wave goodbye as I take my leave.

* * *

Once I make it to Igneel's hut, I wait a moment. What if he's not in there?

That would be awkward.

I take a deep breath and reach for the curtains when they swing open. It was Natsu.

"Luce?"

"Natsu!"

"What are you doing here?" He smiles at me.

"I was looking for you," I reply.

"Don't I feel special," he takes my hand, "Why were you looking for me?"

"Well…" Grandeeney forced me out of work to spend time with you. That's why. "I wanted to spend time with you, is all."

"Oh," He looks taken back, "That's great. I would love to. It's just that…"

I blink at him as he takes a deep breath.

"I have to go get ready."

"For the Mate Hunting?" I chuckle.

"How'd you know?"

"I was oblivious at first. But Grandeeney explained it to me," I smile.

"So you know i'm going to be gone for a few days?" He confirms.

My smile softens, but I still keep it.

"Of course I know, silly. I just wish you wouldn't leave me so soon."

* * *

**Hope you like it! I apologize for the short chapters lately xC Anyway, don't forget to leave a review and checkout my latest story! I think you all will like it! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	6. Chapter 6

**I've come to realize that when I eat, I get inspired :3 So I eat a lot. That's probably why Mother comments on my weight T^T Enjoy~**

**Ch. 6: Under the Blue Lights**

* * *

Natsu blinks at me and then his face turn a very light pink. I felt a little proud knowing I did that.

Natsu then look around. What was he looking for.

"Well," He rubs the back of his neck and fumbles with his words, "You know, I don't leave for a few hours, and I've kinda been dying to show you something."

"But I thought you had to get ready," I tilt my head to the side a bit.

"That can wait, but for now," He holds his hand out to me, "Lucy, would you like to go somewhere with me?"

I feel my heart flutter and my cheeks turn hot. On their own, the corner of my lips tilt a bit higher and I extend my hand out to his."Yes, Natsu. I would love to go somewhere with you."

He gives me a goofy grin and I can't help but giggle.

His fingers wrap securely around my hand that takes up only the palm of his hand, and then he start to guide me.

He seemed frantic to get there. We race through the plaza, practically running, dodging people. I had to hold my dress with my free hand but I didn't care. I was just happy to be with him. Running and laughing as the people looked at us as if we were the craziest people alive.

But at that moment, I felt like we were the only two people there. We finally come to the village exit and we come across a tunnel. We stop, panting and catching our breaths and I observe the cave.

"What's this place?" I ask.

"You'll see," He laughs, Grabbing hold of my hand and dragging me inside. We walk in the dark at first.

"I can't see anything!" I say.

Once I said that, I felt a hand land on my hip. I shudder at the touch and I felt a shiver run down my spine. I felt myself get pressed against a hard figure and then the place lights up. I look up and I can see Natsu's smiling face.

Wait, where was this fire coming from? His hand! Oh my God, his hand is on fire!

"Your hand!" I cry.

"Hm?" He looks at it and examines it. "What's wrong with it?"

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong with it?'! It's on fire!"

"Oh," He chuckles, "Don't worry. I'm a fire dragon you see, so I can eat, breath, and make fire."

"Oh...Why didn't you tell me that?!" I ask.

"I didn't?" he asks me, "Huh, I must've forgotten."

How do you forget a detail like that?!

We begin to walk down the dark tunnel when I ask, "Does everybody breathe fire?"

"No. Everyone's different. Only Dad and I breathe fire. Wendy and Grandeeney are sky, Gajeel and Metalicana is iron, Laxus is electricity, Sting is light, and Rogue is Shadow," He explains.

"Wow. What about Lissana and Yukino?" I ask.

He chuckles a bit, "They're not dragons, Lucy."

"That's right," I smack my forehead, "They're humans."

"Dragon Mates."

"That reminds me, I've been wanting to ask you," I say, "How do you find a mate?"

"Well, there are different ways," He avoids my eye contact, "You could either go into town and find one there, or you could find another dragon in the woods who is also looking for a mate, or...there's kidnapping one."

I gasp, "Kidnapping? Has anybody done that before?"

"One person in the tribe," Natsu answers, "A guy named Cobra. He was kinda like me. Couldn't get a mate but desperately wanted to an Adult. So, during Mate Hunting, he found a girl to his liking, poisoned her, and took her."

"How awful," I reply, "He should be punished for ruining a young girl's life like that."

Natsu's face becomes soft, "If that were the case I would've been flogged a long time ago."

Oh, that's right. Natsu still feels guilty about me being forced to stay here. It was quiet for the rest of our journey and then I see a faint light ahead.

"Hey, what's that?" I gesture to the light.

A wide smile comes across Natsu's face. The fire in his hand goes out and then he covers my eyes with both of his hands

"Huh? Natsu!"

"Just trust me," He whispers in my ear, his tiny breaths tickling my ear. I'm glad it was dark, I could just feel the blush in my cheeks.

He guides me for a few minutes and then we come to a stop.

"Alright, are you ready?" He asks me.

"As I'll ever be," I answer, a bit scared of what lies ahead. His hands open up, and I get blinded with a brilliant blue light.

When my eyesight focuses, he see we are in a beautiful cavern that was decorated with beautiful blue crystals. The water was so clear, that you could see the glowing coral below. I looked at Natsu as he admired the scenery as well. The blue light shined off his face and body, same with mine.

"Wow," I say softly, as my eyes wander around the caverns.

"I know," He replies in a gentle tone.

"Just look at that water," I kneel down and dip in my hand. Neon blue rings extend on the water once I touched it. I get started and pull away my hand, making sure it was still there. It was, but a faint blue low remains on it. It takes a few moments for it to go away.

"Don't be scared," I Hear Natsu behind me.

When I turn around, I see an even more beautiful sight. Natsu shirtless. He had taken off his one-sleeved coat and he wore only his white trousers, exposing his bare, and perfectly toned chest. Now I think i'm blushing madly.

He takes a few steps back before running towards me. I squeal and move out of the way and he hops into the water with a big, "CANNONBALL!"

My dress gets a bit wet and it begins to glow.

"Natsu!" I screech at my now glowing dress.

His head pops out of the water and his entire body was glowing. He spits out some water and then shoots me a ear to ear grin. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Natsu's now glowing teeth.

"Come on in!" He waves his hand at me.

"I can't!"

"Why not?"

"I...I…" I gulp. How embarrassing! "I can't swim!"

He looks at me and then chuckles, he swims to shore and stands up at the shallow water. He then extends his arm out to me again.

"That's okay! I'll show you how."

I smile and take his hand. I hold his hand with one hand and with the other I pick up my dress so I could walk in. I take both of his hands as we stare at each other.

"You're doing great, Luce. Now, just look at me," He instructs.

As he leads me in the water, I could feel it getting higher and higher. My eyes start to strain and every time they do, Natsu lifts up my head so my eyes meet his.

"Just keep looking at me," He says in a softly.

It wasn't hard. I could easily lose myself in his deep onyx eyes.

Soon, I feel the water touch my arms. I was so tempted to scream and flail, but I knew Natsu would never let anything bad happen to me.

"All right," Natsu sighs, "I'm going to let go now, okay?"

"No!"

"It's alright," Natsu smiles, just swim to me, I won't be far."

He slowly releases and I could feel myself floating. On instinct, my arms sway back and forth, to keep my head above water.

"Great!" Natsu cheers, "Now swim to me. Don't be scared, i'll be right here."

I nod and move towards him. After what seemed like forever, I finally make it to him, but I nearly sink when I reach for him. But catches me and he wraps his arms securely around me.

"Good job," He smiles, "You're a natural."

I don't know what it was, but I could feel myself being pulled to him. My lips longed to feel his. Being this close to him and not being able to touch him, was torcher. It took every fiber in my body to keep my breaths under control, and then my eyes meet his. By the way on how he looked at me, I would think he was reading my mind. He bites his lower lip, exposing his fangs for a split second, and then I see his face get closer to mine. I close my eyes, and the space between us closes sooner than I thought.

His lips press against mine. They were so soft and so plush. I was simply lost in time. His grip on me tightens and I wrap my arms around his neck as our kiss grows.

* * *

King Jude sits on his throne, leg thrusting up and down in a uneven beat. It had been almost two weeks since his daughter had gone missing and he was going crazy. He knew his time was coming and he was frustrated. He needed a heir and quickly.

"Your highness, Lord Gray wishes to speak to you," One of the kings loyal guards, Erza, informs him.

"Send him in," The kings waves his hand.

The doors open and A male with Dark hair and piercing deep blue eyes walks up to the king's throne, bowing.

"Your highness."

"Ah, Lord Gray. What business do you have, visiting a weary king like I?" The king says.

"I have come for a report. Has my bride returned home yet?" Gray asks.

"No sign of my daughter," Jude replies, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Your highness, if she is not found soon, I will be forced to move on to other kingdoms."

"I understand that," The king sighs, "I have sent out my best soldiers to find her."

"With your permission," Gray says, "I would like to go searching for your daughter myself."

King Jude blinks at the male.

"You do realize what is out there, do you?"

"I do," Gray nods his head.

"Very well. I cannot stop you. You have my blessing. I will provide you with a group of my best guards and weapons."

"Thank you, your highness," Gray bows, "I can assure you, your daughter will be returning home shortly."

* * *

**OH YES. THAT JUST HAPPENED. Lol, Writing kisses are hard xD**

**And it looks like Gray needs to work on his timing.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	7. Chapter 7

**I made a promise to a friend that I would update again tonight :3**

**Hope you like it, my dear! You know who you are! Enjoy~**

**Ch. 7: You are mine and I am Your's**

* * *

I wake up with a pair of arms around me. I instantly knew who it was, and nuzzled in his bare chest.

Last night, Natsu did not go to the Mate Hunt, for he had already chosen me to be his mate.

_"Lucy," He gasps, as he lays me down, in his hut, breaking our kiss._

_"Yes?" I ask with a heavy breath._

_"Will you be my mate?"_

_I send him a smile and cup his cheek with my hand and he traps it with his. "Of course."_

_After a long period of passion, Natsu whispers to me as I begin to fall asleep, "It is done. We are mated, Lucy. You are mine, and I am your's..."_

I look up at Natsu who still sleeps soundly. I brush back a stranded pink hair from Natsu's forehead.

I know I had said I wanted to leave, but I have come to the conclusion that I don't want to leave. I have Natsu now and I am prepared to live the rest of my life with him. A life with Natsu...sounds perfect. I'm so happy I met him. I don't want to be Lucy Fullbuster, but instead, Lucy Dragneel.

I feel Natsu take a deep sigh and then his eyes flutter open. He looks down at me and then sends me a smile.

"Good morning," I smile.

"Good morning," He smiles back.

"Did you have a good night?" I ask.

"Better than any night I've ever had."

"I'm glad to hear that," I say, kissing his shoulder.

"We have a big day ahead of us," He stretches like a cat barely waking up.

"We do?" I ask, sitting up.

"Yup! We have to get you a ring so all the fellas know your taken!" Natsu cheers, rolling off the bed mat.

"A ring!" I beam at him, "So that's how you show off that you're mated."

"Duh," He says, pulling up his pants, "we're not barbarians."

"Oh, how silly of me. Everyone knows dragons have far more class than barbarians," I giggle as I correct myself.

Natsu chuckles as he bends down and presses his lips against mine.

"I'll be back," He says as he walks around me.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To go tell dad I found the one," He smiles at me before leaving.

I blush at his last comment. I love him so much.

* * *

Gray, Juvia, Erza, Loke and Jellal saddle up their horses as they get ready for the hunt for Lucy.

"Erza, _please _be careful," Levy begs the red head, "All of you, please. Achonologia dwells deep in the woods. If it spots you, you'll be dead for sure."

"Don't worry, Levy-chan," Erza replies.

"We know the risks," Loke adds, "However, we will do everything in our power to get the princess back home and safe."

"Loke-san is correct. The princess is Juvia's friend. Juvia will not rest until the princess is home," Juvia says.

"We're losing daylight," Gray cuts in, starting to walk ahead, "Let's get a move on."

They all exchange glances and follow the prince.

* * *

I wrap a ribbon around the dress Grandeeney and I are currently working on that proudly envelopes a mannequin. As I work, I think about my future with Natsu.

Waking up to him every morning, feeling his kisses and warm hugs. The picture of him holding one of children simply makes my heart flutter. It brings a smile to my face. Grandeeney must've seen it, too.

"Well, someone's having a cheerful morning," She smirks at me.

I blink at her as my cheeks turn hot. I send her a smile, "I am, Thank you!"

"Let me guess," She brings her glasses closer to her eyes, "My prediction was correct. Nastu DID ask you to be his mate, and you two DID make sweet passionate love in his hut! Now am I right, or am I right?"

She is. Creepy...

"You were right," I cover my face so she doesn't see my beet-red face.

"OHHHH! I KNEW IT, I KNEW T, I KNEW IT!" She jumps up and down. She runs to me and gives me a big bear hug. "So, you two are finally mated! It's sealed. Forever you are his, and he is yours. How wonderful."

I smile sheepishly at her, "We're supposed to go look for a ring when I'm done with work."

"In that case, get the hell outta here!" Grandeeney cheers.

"What?" I blink at her, "You're giving me the day off again?"

"Yep!" She begins to shove me out...again. "Let me know when you're preggers so I can get started on the baby clothes! But until then, i'll get started on your Ceremony dress."

"B-but-!"

"NO BUTTS! Out!" She gives me one last shove and I tumble out of the hut. But a pair of arms catch me. When I look up, it was no surprise to see who it was.

"Hey," Natsu smiles, "I don't know about you, but this kinda seems like deja vu to me."

"Same here," I smile in reply.

"I got something for you," He says, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"You do?"

He holds up a ring. It was a ring carved from ivory, neatly polished and had a perfectly sized diamond resting on the band.

"Oh, Natsu!" I gasp, reaching for the ring. But he quickly closes his hand so it's out of my reach. "Huh?"

"You can't put it on _yet _silly!" He chuckles, "You have to wait until the ceremony."

"Your father was okay with us being mated?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't he be? He loves you!" His face instantly grimaces, "But then the old geezer laughed and said it was about time I get a mate."

I giggle.

"Anyway, I came to talk to Grandeeney about the dress-"

"She's already getting started on it. That's kind of way she kicked me out," I inform Natsu.

"Great. Dad says that he'd be happy to announce us mated, so, it seems like everything's under control. We just need to wait for the next full moon," Says Natsu.

"Why a full moon?" I ask.

He shrugs, "It's believed in our tribe that if you get announced mated on a full moon, you'll live happy lives together and will go up to the stars together when you die."

"That's so sweet," I sigh.

He kisses my cheek, "I just can't wait to finally tell the world that you belong to me and I belong to you."

"I can't wait until we finally get to live happily ever after."

Natsu chuckles to himself.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Don't you think it's funny that the dragon and the princess ended up together and not the prince and princess?"

I chuckle with him, "It's our own fairy tale."

* * *

The dogs that were being used to track Lucy sniff out her tail as Gray and the other's follow throughout the woods.

"Where could she have gone?" Juvia asks, "It's not like her to go off into the woods."

"Juvia's right," Jellal adds on, "It's not like her highness. She must've gone elsewhere."

"Where could the princess have possibly gone?" Loke asks.

Erza steps down from her horse when something catches her eye. She walks up to the thing and takes it in her hands.

"The princess's crest!" Erza announces, holding up a necklace that holds a silver pendent, "We're hot on her trail."

"The we must keep going," Gray says sternly.

"Your Majesty," Jellal calls for Gray, "It looks like it's going to rain. We worry about your health."

"I don't care about my Goddamn health!" Gray barks at the blue haired soldier, "What I care about is my bride returning."

Everyone exchanges glances to each other.

"She's alive," Gray says in a low tone, "But not alone. Someone is trying to hide her from me."

"What do you mean?" Juvia asks.

"Someone wants her to themselves," He replies blankly. The digs begin to bark and he kicks his horse's side and begins to rush down the woods after the dogs.

"He's lost it!" Loke outbursts.

"Hold your tongue, Loke!" Jellal snaps at the orange-haired male, "We must do as his majesty says. YAH!" Jellal grunts as he kicks his horse's side and they all follow after Gray.

* * *

**DONE! Ooh, Gray knows! Lol, well, he guesses but ends up being right xD**

**Hope you enjoyed the crappy chap! -gets on hands and knees and bows- PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Figured I could get this out of the way before I go watch fireworks. Enjoy~ **

**Ch. 7: So Close**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEPPPP!" Grandeeney squeals, "LUCY, LUCY, LUCY, LUCY!"

"Um, yes?" I Turn around to see Grandeeney running towards Natsu and I, who were taking a stroll at the plaza.

When I see she's running to the speed of light, I take a few steps back, "Uh...Grandeeney...?"

"Grand," Natsu takes a few steps back with me, "Slow down...!"

"LUUUCCCCYYYY!" She yells one last time, before crashing into me, picking my feet off the ground and swirling around.

Help, i'm dizzy.

She finally puts me down and squeals, "LUCY!"

"Yes?"

She squeals some more.

"Grandeeney, what is it?"

She presses her fingers to my lips and hushes me, "Lucy, please, i'm the one talking."

"M'kay," I say through the corners of my lips.

"Grand, what is your deal?" Natsu asks, walking up to us.

"I just finished Lucy's dress for the ceremony!" She announces, "I stayed up all night preparing it and fixing it and making it especially beautiful for my Lucy!"

She hugs me one last time.

As crazy as she is, Grandeeney can be really sweet.

I hug her back, "Aw, Grandeeney, I can never thank you enough."

"Baby."

"What?"

"You, Natsu, Baby, now," She points at me and Natsu.

I blush and giggle a bit.

"Grand, that kind of stuff takes time," Natsu pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to hide his blush.

"NO! I want a little Natsu or Lucy now! I could dress them up, spoil them, and give them lots of love!" She sings, hugging herself tightly.

"Maybe later," I giggle.

"No. Sooner. Keep trying until I get one!" She demands.

"Even if Luce and I _did _have a baby, you can't have it!" Natsu shoots back.

"Why not?!" Grandeeney whines.

"Because!"

"Fine, if you wont get me a grand-baby, I'm taking Lucy," Grandeeney snatches me arm.

"First you insist on taking my baby and now my mate?!" Natsu growls.

"Shut up, Natsu. You keep Lucy all to yourself, and she's just so cute! Can't I have her?"

"Grandeeney," I hide my beet red face with my hands.

Natsu and Grandeeney go back and forth on who should have me.

Grandeeney is just so bold, but I find it cute that she likes me a lot.

* * *

"The dogs have lost her scent," Erza tells Gray.

Gray curses under his breath.

"It doesn't help with this weather," Jellal points out.

"Jellal is right," Juvia adds, "The rain cover up her scent."

"We must go back," Loke says.

"We're not going back," Gray growls, "We are going to find her."

"How do you expect to find her in weather like his?" Erza asks Gray, "We have now way of tracking her now."

Gray stay silent, but refuses to go back empty handed, "We need to split up."

Everyone goes wide eyed at the prince.

"Split up?" Loke repeats.

"Precisely," Gray turns his horse to the, "We will split up into two groups."

Everyone exchanges glances. Gray turns to Erza, "You come with me."

Ezra nods in reply.

"The rest of you will head east. If you are to find her, meet back here in four hours," Gray orders.

They all obey and Jellal, Juvia, and Loke head in the opposite direction. He turns to Erza and continues west as the follow.

* * *

"So, Grandeeney," I say to the bluenette. Grandeeney did end up taking me away from Natsu, who was indeed, very angry about it. "How old were you when you got your first mate?"

"Who, Igneel? Oh, I met him when I was about your age," She reminisces, "I originally came from a different tribe of dragons. It was the second day of Mate Hunting and we met in the forest. Now, I know this is very cliche, but when I first laid eyes on him, I feel instantly in love."

"How sweet," I smile at the story.

"He may seems like and idiot, and he is, but he is SOOO romantic. Not a day goes by where he doesn't tell me he loves me. When we met, he definitely was something of a looker, and that he was the son of a chief, OH, I was sold. So, we did the deed-in our human form of course- had the ceremony, and later along the line we had Wendy and Natsu."

Wait...WHAT!?

"I'm sorry," I say softly, eyes as wide as saucers, "Did you just say, that you had Natsu and Wendy...?"

"Yes. He's my son," Grandeeney says, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "And Wendy is my little baby!"

"I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE HIS MOM! LET ALONE THAT WENDY WAS HIS SISTER!" I squeal.

"Well you see," She smiles with a cheeky blush, "When Natsu was a baby, he was a listener. And because we never really taught him to call me mommy, he would hear his Dad call me Grand. That's where he got that from. As for Wendy, well she calls me mommy. But He probably didn't tell you because to him, it's obvious that i'm his mom and Wendy is his sister. With my idiot son, if something is obvious to him, he thinks it's obvious to everyone else."

I blink at her.

Oh he is getting a HUGE talk when I get home.

"Anything else he hasn't told me that you know of?" I ask, resting my head on my hand.

"I don't think so. Unless you haven't seen Natsu's dragon form," Grandeeney suggests.

"No, I haven't," I reply.

No that I think of it, I haven't seen anyone's dragon form.

"Good," Grandeeney suddenly becomes serious, "And pray that you never do."

"Why? He's a dragon, isn't he? Shouldn't it be normal if he's in his dragon form?"

Grandeeney shakes her head, "It is forbidden to become your dragon from within the tribe. When a dragon goes into their dragon form, it means they feel threatened or territorial."

I shrug, "Well, that reasonable."

"However, when in the dragon form,you are for blood. You lose total control and track of mind," She adds.

That sounds kind of scary.

"Luckily, no one has ever gone into their dragon form while in the tribe yet," Grandeeney smiles again, "Down here, we're pretty civil."

I send a smile back to her.

* * *

Gray and the others meet back at where they were supposed to meet, but Gray was utterly disappointed to see they came back empty handed.

"No sign of the princess, my lord," Jellal confirms.

"What a shame," Gray says calmly, "Then it appears we must keep searching."

"My lord, it is raining sheets out here," Juvia says, "We are not going to find the princess in weather like this."

"We'll turn back when I give the word!" Gray snaps at the woman, "Right now, I say we keep searching! We shall continue searching west. Any objections?"

The soldiers keep quiet.

"Good," Gray concludes "Onward."

The soldiers follow after Gray. Juvia and Loke follow right in the front and Jellal and Erza fall behind.

"Why do you think he is so determined to find the princess?" Erza asks Jellal in a low tone so the prince could not hear.

"We are all determined to find the princess," Jellal replies.

"But we are her comrades," Erza points out, "And her guards. We actually care about what happens to the princess."

"And he is her fiance," Jellal says to he red head.

"Through her father."

Jellal stays silent.

"They are betrothed and expected to be married for the good of the kingdom. They have not even spoken a word to each other and I don't believe she actually loves him or he loves her," Erza continues, "So why is it that all of a sudden, he has been nearly driven mad to find the princess."

"There is only one answer for that, and you and I both know what it is," Jellal finally says.

"Of course I do," Erza nearly scoffs.

* * *

**DONE. ****Ooh, a short chapter with a cliff hanger! Don't you just love me :3**

**Can you figure out why Gray wants to find Lucy so much? If you can, DON'T SAY IT. I want to give people a chance to try and figure it out themselves :P**

**And plus, WHAT? GRANDEENEY IS NATSU'S MAMA?! gihi, yes.**

**I made Grand to kind be like my mom. Yes, my mom is crazy and weird like how I make Grandeeney =^^=**

**I told mom I made a character resemble her and the first thing she asked me was if I cleaned my room -_-**

**When I told her I did she patted me on the head and then got hecka excited and said, "Omg i'm so fly, people are going to love my character cuz i'm so awesome. You one lucky girl. Now go get my phone, it's upstairs."**

**My Grandeeney :3**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy **


	9. Chapter 9

**HELLO ALL YOU AMAZING FACES! Sorry for the slow updates, been hectic past few days...Do you have any relatives that you love to pieces but can only stand them so so long? I DEFINITELY have one of those...actually a lot of those...ANYWAY, enjoy~**

**Ch. 9: Together Forever Under the Moon**

* * *

_Two Weeks Later~_

"Oh. My. God," Grandeeney gasps as her and Wendy prep me for the ceremony, "Natsu is one lucky boy. Never in my years have I EVER thought my Natsu would marry such a beautiful woman like yourself."

"Yeah, I never thought i'd see the day where Natsu finally got mated," Wendy adds, "I always thought Natsu would just be a loner for the rest of his days like Laxus's late father."

"I'm just excited for my Grandbabies," Grandeeney beams, caressing my hair. "Oh, I can see them now! A boy with blonde hair and a girl with pink hair, it sounds so perfect!"

I had to admit, it did sound perfect. Since birth, I naturally had the desire to get married and have a family to call my own. I had to take care of my mother when I was very young and grew to love the feeling deep within my stomach I get when took care of another human being.

As excited as I was to finally become one with Natsu, I was terrified. I still had that guilt in the back of my head.

That voice that keeps reminding me that I left my kingdom. My friends, and most importantly whatever little family I had.

I don't know why, but I had an off feeling.

* * *

"Two weeks and still no sign of the princess," Juvia sighs.

"How do we even know she's still alive?" Loke whispers to Erza.

"She is!" Gray shouts, an echo being stretched through out the forest. "She...has to be."

As the two weeks of searching dragged by, Gray started becoming more impatient and aggressive. Shouting was regular.

"My lord," Jellal says in a rather annoyed tone, "We have no proof to show that our princess is still-"

Before Jellal could finish his sentence, there was a growl. A growl that didn't belong to anything human _or _animal like. This roar was beastly. Then, the ground below them began to shudder and quake.

"What is that?" Erza asks, trying to hold her stance.

"Guys, look!" Loke yells, pointing at the mountain ahead.

Everyone follows his finger to see a black dragon claw it's way up the mountain and then bellows a mighty roar.

"Aconologia!" Juvia cries, and Jellal quickly places his large hand over her mouth.

"Quiet!" Jellal hisses, "You might catch it's attention."

"We need to find shelter, now," Gray instructs, "Somewhere the beast wont be able to see us."

"Too late for that," Erza says, as the Monster sees the group and soars high up in the air then diving down, like a hawk about to snatch up it's pray.

The group darts to their horses and and quickly ride off, in hopes of finding a way to survive. Aconologia takes ginormous steps towards the group, without any kind of effort of catching up, he was hot on their trail.

The horses dodge and jump over whatever might be trying to slow them down. With Gray in the lead, his eye catches something...a cave.

"In there!"

* * *

I walk down the pathway that was nicely aligned with bones, torches, and smiling people. Dressed in a beautiful dark brown dress that draped down my chest area, revealing my cleavage a bit, which made me feel a bit embarrassed about and my neck and ears were nicely decorated with blue pearls, crimson feathers, and precious jewels. I had several different marks and designs painted on my creamy skin that had their own meanings.

The sight of Natsu made my heart flutter. The moonlight focused only on him. He wore a coat that was one sleeved like his black one, the only difference was that it was a dark shade of red and the seams shined gold. He also wore a crown of feathers and also had designs and markings all over his body. With of course, his scaly scarf.

Natsu and Igneel, who was also dresses nicely, waited for me in front of what looked like a alter carved from stone. Drums and harps play as I make my way to my new hus-mate.

We join hands when I finally get down the isle and the people let out a quick cheer as the drums get faster. The cheers start to grow louder and when Igneel raises his hands, it instantly becomes quiet.

"Oh, great Dragon Spirits!" Igneel's voice booms, "We come before you today, to make this dragon and his mate become one..."

"You look beautiful," Natsu whispers as Igneel continues.

"Thank you," I whisper back, "And you look very handsome."

"You nervous?"

"A little," I whisper truthfully.

"THE RING?" Igneel's voice a little sterner to catch our attention.

"Oh, yeah!" Natsu quickly reaches into his pocket and then turns to me, "Lucy Heartfillia, this ring symbolizes that you are forever mine and I am forever your's."

He slides the ring perfectly into my finger and it fit perfectly.

"We will be together forever under the moon, and the day you and I descend from this world, I will be by your side 'till the end of eternity," He continues, eyes filled with sparkle and a soft expression planted on his handsome face.

I could feel tears pool up in my eyes when he nearly sings, "Lucy, I love you."

"I love you too," I smile.

"Alright, time for some lip action!" Grandeeney cheers from the sidelines, next to a sobbing Lissana and Yukino.

Natsu and I chuckle as we lean in to seal our love with a kiss that declares us as mates...

* * *

Clear from Aconologia's vision, the group pants and catch their breath, safe from harm, for now.

"That...was close," Loke breathes heavily.

"Tell me about it," Erza replies, jumping off her horse and examining the cave. "Where are we?"

"Seems like a cave," Juvia says.

"I get that, but why does the atmosphere seem different?"

"Quiet!" Gray hushes the group as he thought he heard something off in the distance. "Do you hear that?"

There's a pause as they all listen attentively.

"Are those...drums?" Jellal asks.

"Sounds like it," Gray answers.

"Are we not alone?" Juvia asks, a bit scared.

"Let's check it out," Gray orders as the others follow.

They walk in silence when all of a sudden Gray's horse trips and they all fumble down a steep slope. They all land with a hard thud an frantic, neighing horses.

The group groans, picking themselves up and dusting off their armor.

"A warning would be nice before we all fall down a giant slope," Loke huffs, fixing his orange hair.

"Hey, the drums sound closer," Juvia clarifies.

"We must be close to where they're coming from," Gray says, but then his eyes grow wide, "They stopped."

"What?"

"I said they stopped," He repeats, almost snarling.

"Then...what do we do-" Jellal starts when Gray bolts off.

"My Lord!" Erza calls fro Gray as he runs off.

"After him!" Jellal orders.

When the group finally sees Gray, he was propped against a wall.

"My Lord," Juvia pants.

Gray seemed disturbed, confused, and he was just wore a face of complete disbelief.

"Lordship?" Loke calls for him.

"L-Lucy..." Gray mumbles, as he sees his bride lean in to kiss the lips of another man.

Suddenly, rage built in him, making him angrier each second their lips touched.

'She's being forced!' Gray thought, 'my beloved is being forced to kiss the lips of another!'

Gray draws his sword and stands straight up, about to charge and just as he took the first few steps to slay the man that was forcing himself upon his bride, arms envelope him.

"No!" Jellal barks, holding back Gray.

"Release me!" Gray snarls.

"Are you willing to risk your life without thinking!?" Erza hisses, holding back the prince, "It's thousand against five, we have no chance of coming back out alive!"

Gray stops flailing.

"We will return fro the princess," Loke assures the prince, "We'll make sure to place a land marker here and come back tomorrow with a army."

Gray turns to the soldiers, a deathly aura coming from his sinister glare, "My dearest Lucy, " He says in a low tone, talking to no one in particular, "I will bring you back home and into my arms. Safe and sound. The way how it should be..."

* * *

**Welp, there you go. SHE HAS BEEN FOUND! Please, feel free to diss and cuss out Gray all you like xD**

**Hope you liked and I was kinda in a hurry so sorry is it makes no sense xP I didn't have my dose of coffee today so i'm having so many brain farts...Don't forget to leave a lovely review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cheese and Rice. I really need to work on my timing when it comes to updating xD Note: I tend to update around midnight sometimes. Don't ask why.**

**Ch. 10: Every Prince has a Dragon to Slay.**

* * *

I wake up in Natsu's arms. The paint on our skin was smudged and dull. A smile planted widely on my face as I felt my stomach stir. Everything was perfect. Absolutely perfect. I look up slightly at Natsu as he nuzzles his face on the top of my head.

"Natsu," I coo lightly, "Wake up, love."

"Tomorrow," He moans.

"No, get up!" I try to keep in my laughter, "You can't sleep for an entire day!"

"Tired."

"What if I make breakfast?" I ask.

"Mm," He moans again, "No. You are not allowed to get up."

"Natsu! I have to meet Grandeeney back at the shop in a hour. Let me go!"

"No."

"Natsu."

"Hi."

"Let me up!"

* * *

Gray bursts through King Jude's door and the soldiers follow after.

"I need a army," Gray demands.

"What for?" Jude asks, a bit surprised.

"We have found the princess, your majesty," Erza explains.

"You have? Well, where is she?!"

"She's being held captive deep within a cave in the woods," Gray twists the truth.

King Jude's eyes grow wide with fury. "My...Daughter...Held CAPTIVE?!"

"There are at least over a thousand people within the cave," Loke adds, "That's why we need a army."

"And in the hands of another," Gray clutches his fist, as if he was about to punch something.

"Outrageous!" Jude stands up in anger, then pointing to Jellal, "YOU. Gather my army and prepare for battle."

"Yes, your majesty," Jellal bows, exiting the room.

"I will be accompanying you, your majesty," Gray says, "My only objective is to slay the one who held my bride and bring back what's rightfully mine."

"My daughter, in the hands of another?" Jude asks in a disgusted tone.

Gray sends a single nod to the king, that makes him click his tongue.

"Mutiny. She shall be punished."

"I have no intention of harming a hair of my beloved's head," Gray says, "She must know that I am here to protect her. Not harm her."

"She must be punished in _some _way," Jude insists.

Gray shakes his head, "My bride is nothing but a victim."

Instantly, the image of the pink-haired man pressing his lips against Lucy's delicate ones made Gray very angry. Gray was going to win her back. She was going to **make** her fall in love with him. He would make her see that he loves her and is more than suitable husband, even if it was to his dying breath.

* * *

"Where are they?!" Grandeeney asks, circling me.

"Where's who?" I ask.

"My babies," She replies, looking up at me.

I let out a small chuckle. She just has her heart set on seeing mine and Natsu's children.

"I can assure you, Grandeeney-" I start.

"AH!" She cuts in then sending her arms around me, catching me off guard, "Call me Mama."

I stay stiff for about a second when my heart swells and I feel tears pool up in my eyes. I slowly wrap my arms around her and hug her back.

I haven't called anyone 'Mama' since mine died when I was younger. I know by blood we are not family, but by heart, she's not only my hus-mate's mother, but she's also mine. And I know she always will be.

She leans back, but still has her arms around me, "Lucy, darling, why are you crying?"

"Nothing!" I wipe my tears away, "I was just gong to tell you that you don't need to wait long for our first child to come along."

A soft smile spreads across her face, "Good. I expect them to be coming real soon!"

We both begin to chuckle and Grand-Mama and I walk hand and hand to the shop.

Today, we were working on baby clothes for Lissana since she was expecting. I was so happy when she told me, I nearly flung my arms over her. Then remembering she's fragile, I immediately apologized.

Mama and I sit on our chairs she knits the gowns and I knit the boots and socks.

"I'm so excited for Lissana," I say as I weave the thread together.

"I'm excited for _my _babies," Mama smirks, then sticking her tongue out at me.

I roll my eyes, "Soon! I promise!"

"Promise what?" Wendy smiles innocently, walking inside, "Hi, Mommy! Hi, Lucy!"

"Hi, Wendy!" We both say in unison as Wendy takes a seat on Mama's lap.

"What did you learn today?" Mama asks as she continues to knit away.

Wendy's currently an apprentice for the healer, Porlyusica. Right after she comes to the shop and usually tells us about the new abilities she's learned. It's actually kind of neat. I didn't know that Sky Dragons can use their abilities to heal people.

"Today I learned how to heal motion sickness," Wendy smiles playfully.

"Did you now?" I say, stopping my hands to listen to what Wendy has to say. I am genuinely fascinated by them and I love to learn new things about dragons.

"Yep! I don't know what good that'll do, though. I mean, I've never met a dragon with motion sickness."

"Your brother has motion sickness," Mama snickers.

"Really?!" Wendy and I ask in perfect sync.

"That Natsu," Mama chuckles, "As a baby it was so hard to rock him to sleep. He would just end up puking on me."

"Now I have something to hold against him!" Wendy laughs menacingly.

"Don't you dare be mean to your brother Missy," Mama scolds.

"Yeah," I smirk, "That's my job."

"Ew," Wendy winces her nose, "I don't want a mate."

"Aw, you say that now, but just WAIT until you grow up. Then you see that handsome beast walk in...OOH you'll be drooling all over him popping out kids left and right!" Mama teases Wendy making her face turn red.

"MOM!"

Mama and I just start to laugh

"What's so funny?" Natsu walks in, a bouquet of flowers in hand.

"Natsu! Mom's being gross again!" Wendy whines.

I walk up to Natsu and wrap my arms around him, pressing my lips against his. Mama sighs from the love in the room and Wendy points at her open mouth making gagging noises.

"Great! Now Natsu's being gross!" Wendy mutters.

Natsu hears this and smirks in our kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist and then dips me, holding me in his arms, and making our kiss deeper.

"Get a room!" Wendy squeals.

Natsu and I just chuckle as hold brings me back to my feet and then holds the flowers to me.

Aw, Natsu!" I smile, "Their beautiful."

"I saw them and thought of you," He says sheepishly, trying to act like a little boy confessing to his first crush.

"Why thank you, it's very thoughtful,"I give him a peck on the cheek.

"You know what else would be thoughtful?" Grandeeney adds, "Grandkids. And LOTS of them."

Natsu and I just roll our eyes.

I was about to get back to my knitting when we start to hear screams outside.

"What is that?" Natsu asks, heading to the hut curtains. We all follow after him and it was complete chaos. People wee running around frantically screaming while people in heavy armor tear through the village. Destroying everything in their path.

"What's going on?" a frightened Wendy asks, clinging on to Mama's dress.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

That voice...It can't be...

I see him afar. The man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He held a sword to a woman and screamed, "LUCY HEARTFILIA, TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!"

"I don't know!" The woman cries.

"Natsu!" Igneel comes up behind us, he clutches on to Natsu's collar, "Get Lucy out of here!"

"Dad?"

"There's not much time, they are trying to take her! Flee from here this instant!" Igneel orders.

"B-but, the village-"

"Forget the tribe! That is my job to worry about them, YOU need to worry about your mate's fate!" Igneel interrupts, shoving Natsu and I away. "Now leave!"

"Come on, Luce!" Natsu grabs hold of my hand as we run past the people and dodge the soldiers who search for me.

How?

HOW did they find me?! This wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't supposed to be found!

Natsu and I run to the cavers, not knowing, Gray had spotted us and followed after. When we get to the caverns we pant heavily and I begin to cry.

"Lucy, don't worry," Natsu tries to comfort me, "I'll protect you. You're safe with me."

"Do not give in to his lies."

No.

Natsu pulls me behind him and He and Gray stare each other down.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu growls.

"Her fiance," Gray replies.

"Yeah? Well, I'M her mate."

Gray grips his sword then poises it to Natsu, "Get back from my love! She belongs to me! I will not have anyone stand in the way of our life together ruling our kingdoms!"

"Hey," Natsu puts the pieces together, "You're that prince that forced her into marriage!"

"We are simply betrothed. Her father arranged the marriage. She is my bride And I do not intend on leave empty handed."

Natsu steps forward, snarling, "You're not taking her anywhere."

Instantly, I felt a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I remember what Mama was telling me:

_"Whenever a dragon goes into their dragon form, it means they feel threatened or territorial..."_

Natsu felt both at the same time...Oh no! Natsu's going to-!

"YAAH!" Gray pounces towards Natsu. Natsu quickly dodges the blow, but get's his neck sliced a bit.

"AH!" He cries, holding onto his neck. It bled and that's when Natsu's eyes start to glow. They were no longer onyx, but instead, a burning ember.

"SHE'S MY BRIDE!" Gray yells, charging for Natsu again, but stops when Natsu becomes larger and his skin becomes rough and scaly and a brilliant crimson color.

He was turning. Gray and I stand in awe, watching Natsu become a fifty story beast right before our eyes.

Natsu was now in his 'Dragon Form'. His scales where a dark crimson color with golden patterns and glowing ember eyes. He spreads his wings and let's out a dominant roar that made the entire cavern shake.

"A-A Dragon...?" Gray mumbles to himself.

"Natsu!" I call out to him.

"As sworn duty to protect my bride, I SHALL KILL THE DRAGON!" He declares, running for Natsu.

"NO!" I cry.

Gray swings his sword a Natsu who tries to snatch him up with his mighty jaws. Gray runs around to try and net Natsu off course, but Natsu was too smart. He blocks Gray with his tail and blows a scorching wave of fire towards the prince.

Gray uses his shield to ward off the flames

"Natsu, STOP!"

I can't get them to stop fighting! Natsu wasn't out to protect me anymore, he was out for blood.

Natsu blows more flames and Gray got in a good few hits here and there.

Natsu follows after Gray and then grabs hold of Gray with his tail and Natsu flings him in the air, opening his mouth wide so Gray could easily fall in. Gray lets out a cry and I finally decided enough was enough.

I gathered all of my courage and shouted to the top of my lungs, "NATSU, DON'T!"

Natsu closes his mouth and turns his attention towards me. Gray takes this advantage and drives his sword right into Natsu's shoulder, making him let out a feral roar/cry.

I cover my gasp in my hands at the sight of Gray driving his sword deeper into Natsu's shoulder. Gray pulls out his sword and Natsu begins to shrink.

"Princess Lucy! Lord Gray!" Jellal and Erza come running in.

But I didn't care. I run to Gray who stands over a now human Natsu and aims his sword towards Natsu's chest.

"I don't think you understand," Gray pants, "That dragons were always meant to be destroyed by royal blood."

Natsu spits blood and saliva at Gray that lands on his shoe. "Royal blood my ass."

Gray lets out a snarl and was about to impale Natsu when I jump in the way.

* * *

**Ooh, cliff hangers ;3**

**Review? STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! SORRY IF THE FIGHTING SCENE MADE NO SENSE! ~Izzy**


	11. Chapter 11

**YES! People, I AM BACK! Did ya miss me? :3 Well, for all my patient fans, here ya go. A SUPER AWESOME CHAPPY!**

**I probably made you suffer enough with that stupid cliff hanger ;) Enjoy~**

**Ch. 11: It Was Only Just a Dream..**

* * *

I wake up in my bed. Sweat pouring over my forehead and my body shuddering with every breath I took. I look around my surroundings. I was...in my room. How? Last I remembered, I was jumping in front a sword, trying to keep Natsu from getting kiled...

NATSU!

I jump out of bed and rip the door open, running down the halls. I was at the castle. NONE OF THIS MAKES SENSE! I was in a cave, full of dragons who looked like people, I was married to Natsu and then was found by Gray. I stop at the fork of the hall. This was my own home, yet, why did it seem so foreign?! I run to the left where I see my head maid, Mira.

"Mira!" I call, running towards her.

Her big blue eyes blink at me and then she smiles, "Why, good morning, princess."

I run into her arms, happy to see her. She stands there awkwardly and then stammers, "U-Uh...princess, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I just missed you so!"

"Princess, I saw you yesterday."

My eyes grow wide.

Impossible! Yesterday, I witnessed Natsu turn into his dragon form and Gray tried to slay him.

"Mira, where are we?!" I ask, gripping her shoulders.

"The castle, Princess," She says in a bit of a scared tone, "Where else would we be?"

"But what about the tribe?"

"What tribe, Princess?"

"The tribe Gray invaded to find me!"

"Princess, where could you have gone? And Prince Gray had never invaded a tribe," Mira blinks at me.

No...

No, it couldn't have been a dream! It can't be. Was it really nothing but a dream...?

"But, what about Natsu..."

"Who is this Natsu you speak of?"

"The man...the man that Gray fought..."

"Princess, you have very wild dreams," Mira giggles.

I stay silent. There is just no way all that was a dream. Natsu...Mama...Wendy...they're all just figments of a dream?

"In any case," Mira waves off, "It's time for you to get ready!"

"Ready for what?" I ask.

"Why, your marriage to Prince Gray of course!"

"Oh..."

I look at my hand. It didn't hold a ring that Natsu gave me.

"Well, I'll call Cana to get you ready. In the mean time, why don't you head downstairs to fetch something to eat, hm?" Mira hums, turning on her heel and walking away. I walk downstairs playing a track images through my mind.

None of it was adding up. But then again, I had nothing to prove that it wasn't a dream. It just didn't feel right. All the laughs and kisses and hugs Natsu and I shared...they all seemed too real. Too vivid to be a dream. I finally reach the kitchen and I see my father sitting at the table with a plate full of food in front of him.

"Ah, Lucy," He shines a smile to me, "Good morning! You look rather famished."

He was being awful perky. Now I know something was off. Father never smiled at me. Ever. When ever he did smile, it was only followed by an insult.

"Good morning," I say cautiously, taking the seat across from him.

"Good morning, princess," Our cook smiles at me, "Will it be your usual?"

"Yes, please."

"It shall be ready momentarily."

Once the cook leaves, I keep my eyes affixed on Father. He was scribbling down some things on a paper and take sips of his tea every now and then.

"Where is Gray?" I finally ask.

"Oh, he's off getting ready for the wedding. Which, you should be too, once you're done eating."

I nod unconsciously. I ran away to escape this marriage, not to go through with it.

But then again, it was only just a dream.

* * *

Gray and I stand before the priest, all eyes on us.

"Do you, Prince Gray Fullbuster of the Outer Icelands, take Princess Lucy Heartfillia of Fiore?"

"I do," Gray smiles at me.

"And do you, Princess Lucy Heartfillia of Fiore, take Prince Gray Fullbuster of the Outer Icelands?"

"I..."

_"We will be together forever under the moon, and the day you and I __descend from this world, I will be by your side 'till the end of eternity..."_

My breath hitched. That vow. All too familiar, but only a scene from my made up fairy tale.

I swallow the lump in my throat, "I do."

Gray smiles at me. But I only stare back blankly.

"By the power vested in me," The priest declares, "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."

Everyone cheers and Gray leans down to press his lips against mine. I did not bother to kiss him back, or even drop my eyelids for this was only for show. I did not love Gray, and he did not love me.

* * *

That night as Gray and I lie in bed in the dark, I could only think about one face.

His face. Natsu's.

_"Don't you think it's funny that the dragon and the princess ended up together and not the prince and the princess?"_

_"It's our own fairy tale."_

A fairy tail that doesn't have a happy ending.

* * *

In the morning, Lucy was awakened by her petite silver haired maiden.

"Rise and shine, Princess Lucy!" Mira beamed.

"Mira?"

"Who else would it be, Lucy?"

I was hoping Natsu.

"Well, up and adam, Deary. Don't want to be late for studies, now do you?" Mira smiled, pulling the covers off me.

"I guess not," I smile weakly at her.

"Cana has gotten the bath ready for you. I shall prepare your outfit for the day," She bows politely, the turning to dig through my wardrobe.

I hop out of bed and then make my way to the bathroom where my brunette haired maid checked the water and held my towel.

"Good morning, Princess," She smiles.

"Good morning," I recite back, undressing from my night clothes.

"Will this temperature suffice?" Cana asks as I dip myself in the water.

"It's perfect."

She begins to rinse me down and pour the conditioner in my hair and I stay silent, staring at the pink bubbles that rest upon the water.

Pink...

"Cana," I call for her attention.

"Yes, princess?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight? Even if the person you fell in love with, might not be real?"

She chuckles, "What kind of a question is that, Princess?"

I shrug, "A stupid one, I guess."

There's a silence.

"What lead you to ask such a question, Princess?"

"I think, i'm in love with someone I met in my dreams," I answer truthfully.

"I see," She hums, "Well, dreams are very funny. Very clever. They remind you about things that happened in your past, or tell you something you need to know. If you have fallen in love with someone within your dreams, that means that it's someone you know, or someone you need to know."

Some one I know, or _need _to know...

Does that mean there's a small chance that maybe...Natsu is real?

* * *

**AND THE PLOT THICKENS! Now if you'll excuse me, i'm off to wash dishes :)**

**Don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT WRITER'S NOTE. MUST READ:**

**Hai :3**

**Enjoy~**

**Ch. 12: A Figment Of My Imagination**

* * *

"Come on, Lucy!" Levy says, "Where is your head today?"

"Sorry, Levy," I sigh.

"You've been really distracted lately."

"I know."

"Are you sick?" Levy, my tutor and best friend asks, pressing her palm against my forehead.

"No, i'm not sick," I say, turning my head, "I'm just very...exhausted."

"Exhausted? How so?"

"I just keep haven't been getting a full night's sleep," I answer.

She sends me a smug grin, "Oh...I see."

My face turns red in both embarrassment and rage, "IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK! I'll have you know, I have not let Gray anywhere NEAR me these past few nights."

Levy throws her hands up in defeat, "Sorry, Lucy. And forgive my asking, but why? He is your husband and you are his wife."

"That might be the case, but I don't love him."

"But he loves you."

"Is that so?" I scoff, "Every since our wedding he's been off on trip and buying nice things and he's rarely ever home. If he ever is he never talks at me nonetheless LOOKS at me."

"He's a very busy prince?" Levy shrugs. I just shake my head.

"Well, Lucy, you have to make it work out some how. You are expected to have children," Levy tries to reason.

"Over my dead body," I growl.

I will never sleep with anyone other than...Natsu. That's right. He's just a dream.

It's pathetic, really. I'm in love with a figment of my imagination.

I'm still having trouble swallowing that. Everyone I've ever asked about Natsu or the tribe just give me weird looks like i'm crazy. But I know i'm not. But, I am. No. Natsu is real. He's out there.

Somewhere...

* * *

Gray walks into King Jude's throne room and taking a bow.

"You summoned for me, Jude?"

"How's you'r marriage?" Jude asks.

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Gray shrugs.

"When am I going to get my grandchildren?"

"Jude, I've tried everything in my power to woo her, but she just won't hear it. At night she won't even look at me and she claims I don't love her."

"Do you?"

"I like to learn to someday," Gray answers truthfully, "I'm hoping once we have our first child, she'll begin to see I care greatly about her."

"Then, you must do as you must."

"Pardon?"

"You have my permission to do what s necessary to make sure I have my grandchildren," Jude replies.

Gray sends a smirk to the king, "In that case, you won't have to wait long."

* * *

At the dinner table, Gray, father and I sit and eat in silence. It's a while before father speaks up.

"Well, how about a drink?"

I look up at the male. A drink? It's no special occasion...then again, he does just love to drink.

"A splendid idea, Jude," Gray calls for the cook.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Bring us one of our finest," Gray orders.

"Yes, your majesty. Right away."

The cook leaves, and once again, something didn't feel right.

In a matter of seconds, the cook comes back with one of our finest red wine and sets the glasses.

"No please," Gray stands up and takes the bottle from the cook, "Allow me."

He takes one cup in hand and places in next to Father's plate. Then he pours me a glass and hands it to me.

I was too busy stabbing my vegetables with my fork to notice, but I finally take it in both hands. I stare at the drink for a while, just contemplating it. It was a dark crimson colour, almost as dark as fresh blood. The scent was strong and very overwhelming. I press the rim of the glass to my lips and tilt it back, making the liquid run down my throat. When I finish my drink, I place it back next to my plate. I definitely won't be taking another drink any time soon.

We continue on with our meal, and within a matter of seconds, I start to feel...funny. Fuzzy. My eyes started to droop as my cheeks started to heat up. I can't be drunk. Not after one drink. This was something much heavier. My eyes were almost shut when I hear Gray chuckle, "My, the princess must be feeling sleepy."

"Gray, would you be ever so kind to take her to her room?" I hear a very groggy father ask.

"Of course," Gray replies, and I see a ink blot make it way to me before it completely goes black.

* * *

_I was in a meadow. the grass was a vibrant green and the sky was showing off it's brilliant blue color. The waves of long grass brush up against my arms as I walk in the meadow._

_Where was I?_

_"Lucy..."_

_I turn to see who it was and his pink hair confirmed who it was. I stand there in awe, this was a dream, I knew, But I didn't want to wake up._

_"Natsu!"_

_I run into his arms and he lifts me up, spinning me around, then both of us tumbling on the ground. We sit there and laugh, continuously without end. Then we finally catch our breath, and watch the clouds._

_"Do you miss me?" Natsu asks, grabbing hold of my hand._

_"Of course I do," I reply, hold onto it, "Natsu, it's awful here at the castle. Everyone keeps telling you're just a dream. Only part of my imagination."_

_"I am real," Natsu cups my face with his hand and I trap it there, sending him a loving smile, "But I am only real in your heart."_

_"So, you don't actually exist?" I quirk a brow at him._

_"I'm as real as the heart ache you caused me."_

_His tone soon becomes morbid. It was no longer loving a passionate._

_"You...left me, Lucy..."_

_"It was only to protect the tribe," I assure him, "I didn't want to go!"_

_He stands up and looks down at me, "But you did. You don't love me."_

_I quickly stand up and grip his hands, "Natsu, don't say such words! I do love you, but damn it! I don't know where you are! I don't even know if you're actually real."_

_Natsu lets out a sigh and begins to walk off, and with every step he took, the world starts to crumble, "Lucy, i'm closer than you think."_

My eyes shoot open and I feel a pressure over my chest. I look down slightly and I see it's a arm. I follow the owner of the arm and was appalled at who it was. Gray. I look at him in horror, and his eyes flutter open, those dark blue eyes piercing into my soul. I was about to scream, but he covers my mouth with his large hand.

"Now, Lucy," He whispers, "Let's not be hasty. I was simply showing you how much I love you."

I try to tell him to go screw himself, but it only comes out in inaudible muffles.

"And there's no worry," He adds, "With my seed now inside you, it is clear you and I will become parents sooner than later."

I could feel the tears stream down the side of my face and he strokes them away, hand still over my mouth.

"Shh," He coos, stroking is knuckles against my cheeks, "There is no need to cry, my dear. Aren't you excited? I know you've always longed to be a mother. Now, the chances of you becoming one are very high."

I push him away and run out from under him into the bathroom. My lip shudders and the tears fall harder as I place my hand over my stomach.

If only Natsu were here. Maybe he would protect me...he did tell me he was closer than I thought.

For the rest of the night, I stay in the bathroom, sobbing.

* * *

**Isn't Gray such a dick? :3 don't ya just wanna punch him in the noggin with a baseball bat?**

**-evil laugh- I don't like Gray.**

**Anywho! Here's my second update for the day, just like I promised :) Do ya love me? -puppy dog eyes-**

**Review? STAY TUNED MY LOVLIES!~Izzy**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, I am very bored. Bored of being bored because being bored is boring. **

**You ever get those random thoughts were you wish a super model or super hot anime character just popped up in your room? I just had one of those.**

**Natsu...****-wails- NATSU! Y U NO IN MY ROOM?! **

**Phew. Sorry about my little breakdown. Mom says she worries about me. Bless her heart she cares.**

**ANAYWAY! Enjoy~**

**Ch. 13: Lotus Flower**

* * *

"Princess! Please come out!" Mira pleads.

I don't want to go out there. That's where _he _is. That pig who...who...

This isn't fair! Why'd I have to wake up!?

Natsu...please come rescue me...

"Princess, Prince Gray has gone on a trip. He won't be coming home any time soon," Cana reasons.

I crack the door open a bit, "He..he is?"

They both nod and I throw myself into Cana's arms. I'm not really crying, for I have cried out every tear in my body, but I was just looking for some sort of comfort. Cana is one of my childhood friends and she knows me better than anyone. Well, her and Levy.

"Mira," Cana turns to Mira, "If you don't mind, will you prepare the princess's morning meal, while I prepare her for the day?"

Mira bows and exits the room. Once the door was closed, Cana leads me to the bed.

"Easy, Lucy," Cana coos, sitting me down next to her.

"Oh, Cana!" I wail, "It was awful! He..He..."

"There, there," Cana strokes my golden locks, "You don't have to say if it's too painful."

"He said I was going to be a mother sooner than later," I wipe my sticky, damp cheeks, "Cana, I don't want to be the mother of his child."

"It was a sick thing to do."

There's a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" Cana calls.

"It is Jellal."

"What could he want?" Cana says to particularly no one as she answers the door.

"Hello," Jellal says in a husky voice.

"Jellal, hi? Can we help you?"

"Um, I was informed to keep surveillance on the princess for the day," Jellal answers.

"By who?"

"His majesty himself," Jellal bows, "I will be Princess Lucy's escort for the day."

I let out a growl. I hate my father. But not Jellal, I know he is only doing what he is told.

Cana looks over to me, but I only nod in response.

"Very well," Cana says to the blue haired male, "Princess Lucy shall be out soon."

Jellal bows once more and Cana closes the door.

"Weird," Cana mumbles, "The king has never sent a guard dog before."

"He must be worried I might try something reckless and is having someone watch me all day," I think aloud, "Smart man."

Mira soon walks in with a tray full of food. Once I finish eating, I decide to take a walk out in the garden. Mira and Cana dress me and Jellal and I walk to the garden.

Together, we walk through the maze of a garden, observing the beautiful scenery. When we come across the pond, I see a flower that was new to me.

It was a light shade of pink, and the petals stood out in random places. It was odd, yet beautiful. The flower floated to me and I carefully scoop it up. At closer glance, it had soft pedals and the scent was sweet and comforting. I brush my thumb against one of the petals, and it somehow reminded me of Natsu.

"A Lotus Flower."

"Pardon?" I turn to Jellal, who has a smile planted on his face.

"The flower you are holding," He kneels down next to me, "That is the name of it."

I watch him in awe as he picks one up himself and inhales the wonderful scent the flower gives off.

"The Egyptians believe that the Lotus Flower symbolizes rebirth. According to Buddhism, it represents, purity. In Hinduism, the gods and goddesses are linked to this flower," Jellal tells me, "Three totally different cultures, but yet, almost has the same meaning."

"How so?" I quirk a brow, interested.

"The Lotus Flower always looks so beautiful and pure amongst the background of the dirtiest and ugliest pond."

Wow, was Jellal always this deep? How did he know so much about these flowers? Is he like this with other plants?

"You're very knowledgeable about these things," I say.

"I've always found interests in Greek mythology and other foreign cultures," Jellal shrugs, placing the flower back in the pond.

"Can you tell me something you know about Greek mythology?"

"Well," He scratches the back of his head.

"Surely you know a thing or two," I pry. This stuff was interesting!

"I could tell you a little know story that always stood out to me," Jellal suggests. I nod my head with a smile wide on my face, "Very well. Ah, did you know that when Zeus first made man, he made them with everything doubled."

"Really?"

Jellal nods, "Two heads, four arms and legs, two hearts. However, Zeus feared them and what they could accomplish together, so he split them. Spread them throughout all corners of the world so this way, they would set out to find their other half."

I smile softly at the male, "To find their other half, huh? How sweet. I thought I found my other half, but alas, it was only a dream."

Jellal furrows his eyebrows together and then turns his head away from me, "Shall we head inside, Princess? I wouldn't want you to get a cold."

"I'm fine, Jellal," I reply, "Let's walk some more. I would like to hear more of these stories."

Jellal's golden eyes lock on me with a troubled face. Then he sighs, "If you wish, princess."

* * *

Jellal got me interested in all this Greek mythology and Renaissance history that We found ourselves in the library, reading books to our liking.

I was reading the famous book Romeo and Juliet while Jellal was reading a documentary on Romulus and Remus.

I've never really spent time with Jellal. I'd have to say, this is the fist time we've actually spent the day talking to one another. To admit, I had a good time talking to Jellal. He's very smart and a very good listener. I told him about my dreams with him about Natsu and the tribe, but he would only stay quiet and avoid eye contact with me.

I can't really blame him, though.

Jellal is known for being mysterious. Erza never leaves that detail out whenever her and I talk.

I start to dose off when I get deeper into my book. Jellal sees this and chuckles, "Are you tired, princess?"

"Just a bit," I reply, followed by a weak smile.

"You should rest,"Jellal looks at his watch, "Another hour until supper. Enough time for a nap. Why don't we get you to your quarters, princess?"

I nod and stand up, forgetting my book on the chair. Jellal walks me to my room and we stop at the door.

"Well, I shall wait out here for your return, princess."

"You're going to wait out here?" I ask.

"It is my job to protect you for the day, princess. It is my duty," He replies, "Don't worry about my health. As your guardian, it is my job to worry about your's."

I send a smile to the man, "Thank you for today, Jellal."

"Your ever so welcome, my princess," He smiles back as he places the Romeo and Juliet book in my hands, "I hope you dream sweet dreams during your slumber."

I send him one last smile as I turn and walk into my room. I plop on my bed with the book close to my heart as I think about the Lotus flower. Odd, and yet so beautiful. Rough on the outside, but is nothing but gentle and soft.

How it reminded me of Natsu.

* * *

**There ya go! So, I really like Jellal. He's, like, second to Natsu on my love list. I decided to give him a nice chappy cuz, ya know, i love him.**

**Not as much as Natsu of course. No, i'm not cheating on Natsu.**

**Don't forget to leave a review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!~Izzy**


	14. Chapter 14

**UGHHHHH I am as sick as a dog. A DOG. But you know what, I love you guys so much, i'm going to SUCK IT UP and post the dog gamm chapter. You're frickin welcome.**

**Ch. 14: Mommy will Protect You**

* * *

When I wake up, I lie on my belly on the bed and it hurt a lot. I turn to my side and my breasts were so tender. Whenever I applied pressure to them, they would ache. Maybe it's because of my illness. I haven't been feeling too well lately.

There's a knock on my door.

"Come in," I reply between my teeth and wincing my nose as I try to ease the pain.

The blue-haired guard peeks her head in. It was Juvia. She's probably my guard for the day. For the past week, my father has been having random guards watch me for the day. Today must be Juvia's turn. She's my friend as well. Someone I can talk to easily. She's very quiet, though. She more listens to me rather than talks back to me.

"Princess? It's Juvia," She says softly.

"Come on in, Juvia," I say as I sit up.

Juvia smiles sheepishly and then walks over to my bedside, taking a seat next to me.

"How are you feeling, princess?" She asks.

"I'm fine," I reply, "Just a little sore."

"Sore?"

I nod, placing a hand on my chest.

"Oh," She nods, then turning to get something in her uniform pocket, "Jellal requested Juvia gives this to you."

She holds out a carefully folded handkerchief that was a little damp. I take it from her and slowly unwrap it. Inside was a beautiful lotus flower. I smile at it and bring it to my nose to smell the sweet scent it gives off.

"Bless his heart," I say softly, placing the flower on my nightstand, "He's been sending me flowers ever sense I caught this cold."

"You and him must be close," Juvia says.

I shrug, "He's just been taking care of me since..."

I trail off. Since...when? Recently? When I got back? Oh wait, I keep forgetting all that was a dream.

"Since?"

"Well," I sigh, "Father started to assign people to watch after me."

"He worries for you," She adds, "Your father, I mean."

I let out a scoff, "He only worries about whether I try to escape."

I turn to Juvia, "And there's no reason for me to leave, Is there?"

Juvia gulps and then shakes her head, quickly sending me a smile, "Your home is here, princess."

I send a weak smile back, "Yeah...I know."

* * *

We all sit at the dinner table and the cook lays down a plate of a giant streak and a large bowl of chicken salad.

"Will that be all, princess?" The cook asks me.

"That should be..." I turn to the plate of meat. I don't know why, but the simple sight of it made my stomach churn. "...fine..."

The cook bows and everyone begins to eat their food.

"So, Lucy, how have you and Gray been?" Father asks.

I don't reply and cut into my steak.

I haven't talked to him since the _incident. _I just know he was in on it too. Gray would never have the balls to do that without permission first. He's nothing but my father's lap dog.

"Still mute, huh?" Father sighs, stuffing a severed piece of meat in his mouth.

"She hasn't spoken to me at all, more or less look at me," Gray says as he takes a drink of his wine.

How does it feel to be ignored in such a way, Gray?

"She's just being childish."

I take the piece of meat in my fork, contemplating it. The redness of the meat was awfully dark. It made a lump appear in my throat. I put the piece in my mouth, and chew and swallow. Next thing I know, i'm running, looking for the nearest bathroom.

"Princess?!" Juvia chases after me and Gray and father just chuckle to themselves.

"Well, Gray, I think you might be a daddy," Father sneers at the man, taking another bite of his bloody meat.

"You might just be correct, Jude," He chuckles back, cutting into his steak.

Meanwhile, I found a bathroom and i'm currently puking my brains out and Juvia is holding back my hair in the process.

"Do you need me to call a doctor?" Juvia asks.

I let out gasps as the last of whatever was in my stomach reappears.

"I'm fine," I pant, "It's just from my sickness is all."

"I don't think so, princess. I think you're-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" I snap.

She jumps back a bit ad blinks at me.

"Just help me get to bed," I order, as I struggle to get up from the toilet.

"Er-yes, princess," She sputters as she helps me up and to my room.

* * *

How did I know that father wasn't going to respect my wishes and send in a doctor.

After a hour of answering question, getting my temperature taken and all that good stuff, I get the news that I really did not want to hear.

I was pregnant.

There's a knock at my door. When the doctor gives the okay for them to come in, it's Gray. The doctor tells him the horrible news and he just smiles in delight.

"Fantastic," Gray sings, "May I have a minute with my wife?"

Gross. I hate being given that label. Gray's wife, Lucy Fullbuster. It leaves a sour taste in my mouth. I hate Gray. I hate that I am carrying his child. Damn it all.

The doctor leaves and Gray shuts the door behind him. Without moving, he turns his head to me, his glare bearing over his shoulder.

"Well, my dear," He says in a timid voice, "It appears you and I will become parents."

"Whoopee," I spat sarcastically.

"Now, now, don't be like that," He smiles at me as he makes his way to me, "You'll finally become a mother."

He reaches out for my shoulder but I quickly jerk it away. He blinks at me and then harshly grips my arm, struggling to keep up the nice guy act.

"Now, I have a reason to stay home. Isn't that great?"

"No," I reply, "I want you as far away from me as possible."

"Lucy, what have I ever done for you to treat me this way?" He asks in a innocent tone.

"What have you done?!" I repeat, more like growl, "You raped me! And because of that, i'm pregnant!"

"I only did it because you weren't letting me show you how much I love you. Lucy, love, I want to raise a family with you. I want to grow old with you."

"LIES!" I shout, "All lies! You don't love me! If you did, you would have never raped me! You love the power I provide for you, Gray! You're simply loving how good you have it! You're already buddy-buddy with my dad, and now you're going to get your heir to the throne! What more could you want?!"

He now glares at me silently.

"I've tried to be patient with you," He says in a deep and dark tone, "But you're simply impossible. I see you've come to hate me, which is fine with me. In fact, I even return the emotion towards you. I tried to make it work, I really did. But it seems you're not willing to comply. So, I will respect your wishes too leave you alone. It'll be doing me a favor, as well. However, you cannot keep me from seeing my child once it is born. As the father, I have the natural right to see them when I please. Understood?"

"Fine," I roll my eyes, "Just stay out of my sight."

"I will when you do the same," He growls after leaving the room.

I hate him.

I hate what's happening to me!

I hate this child.

No...

I could never possibly hate him or her. Remember Lucy, It might be from the seed of Gray, but it is solely connected to you. This is MY child. My first.

I place a hand on my belly, stroking my thumb over it.

My child...I need to protect it. Not hate it.

"Don't worry," I whisper, "Mommy doesn't hate you. Mommy will protect you from the rotten man."

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter was insanely short. But I am tired and I need to get sleep. I took a extra dose of NyQuil so i am struggling so hard to not slam my face on my keyboard in exhaustion. But, I hope you liked anyway, and because I like to hear you guys cuss the hell outta Gray, i'm iving you permission to do it again x3**

**Don't forget to review! STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!~Izzy**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, I feel a bit better :3 don't worry about me, loves, i'll live. But I did wake up better than yesterday, thank the lord. Anyway! Enjoy!~**

**Ch. 15: Names**

* * *

There'e a small knock at my door.

"Come in," I recite.

Then, I see my favorite guard peek his head in my room. I've been asking for Jellal more often whenever I feel like seeing him. I feel comfortable around him. He takes care of me and we can talk hours without end.

Weeks have gone by and i'm starting to become visible. Last night, I was thinking about who would help me care for my child. I've came to the conclusion I will only let Mira, Cana, Levy, Erza, and Jellal come near my baby when it is born.

"You summoned for me, Lucy?" He asks, walking over to my bedside.

"I wanted to go on a walk with you," I say, looking up at the man.

"Again?" He somewhat chuckles, "Lucy, every time I see you we go on walks. You should rest."

"But I hate being in my room all day," I huff.

"What I keep you company?" He asks.

I look up at the man with blue hair and nod happily. He smiles at me and then pulls up a chair next to my bed. I sit up and to be sure i'm okay he helps me in the process.

"I need help, Jellal," I turn to him.

"With what, princess?" He blinks at me.

I rub the little bump on my belly, "Naming him or her."

"Oh, I see," I places a finger on his chin as he thinks, "Have you thought of any so far?"

"Cana suggests I name her Cana if it's a girl," I giggle under my breath.

"If you are to name it, you should name it something that means a lot to you."

"Means a lot to me..." I repeat quietly.

Natsu...

_"Lucy, I love you..."_

Tears start to pool in the corners of my eyes.

"Princess?!" Jellal calls for me, placing a hand on my shoulder, "Are you in pain?"

"Oh, no!" I assure him, wiping my tears, "I'm fine. Just part of being pregnant, I guess. I get really emotional."

He gulps, "Lucy, was it your...dream?"

I nod, "It just won't leave me alone. Like it's more of a memory, rather than a dream."

He let's out a sigh and then changes the subject, "You know, I was reading one of my documentaries and came across a name I think you might like."

"Really?" I turn to him, "What name."

"Well, I was thinking a great name for a girl would be Ayame."

"Ayame..." I taste the name, "Iris flower."

"It was just a thought," He shruggs sheepishly, "You don't have to like it."

"To be honest," I smile, "I love it."

He smiles back at me. I let out a long yawn.

"Are you tired, Lucy?" He asks me.

"Just a bit," I rub my eyes, "But it's too bad. I really wanted to hear those stories you know."

"You've heard most all of them," He chuckles.

"Tell me your favorite Greek God and why you lime it," I suggest.

He lets out a sigh as he begins to think, "Well, I've always been fascinated with all the gods of Greek Mythology. However, If I were to pick only one, it would have to be Hephaestus. He was born physically ugly and lame. They say he's lame because his mother, Hera, flung him from Mount Olympus and into the sea which caused his to break his legs-"

As he continues I find my eyes getting droopy, Jellal's words becoming groggy. And I didn't mean to, but I ended up dosing off while Jellal rambles on more about the Greek God.

* * *

When I wake, I look around my room and Jellal was gone. I look to my nightstand, and there was a beautiful iris flower resting on top of a note. I take the note and it read:

_Dear Princess Lucy,_

_I have been summoned for duty. Loke has taken my place to watch you and please, don't strain yourself. _

_Stay in bed and rest. I have left you a book I think you might find to your liking._

_Read it and when I return, I'd love to hear all about it._

_I shouldn't be gone for long and will visit you when I am done. _

_Don't do anything reckless, please._

_~Your humble guardian and friend, Jellal_

That Jellal. He always worries about me. Now, about this book...

I sit up and Take the book in my hand. It read, _The Legend of Echo and Narcissus._ Odd. But it sounds interesting.

My door creaks open a bit and Cana peaks her head in, "Princess?"

"Cana? Hi! Come on in!" I chirp.

She scurries to me and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you. The king has been working us lately," She huffs in exhaustion.

"Don't worry about it, Cana," I smile at her.

"How's the baby?"

"They're growing," I pat my hand on my belly.

"Oh! I can't wait until little Cana comes to this world!" Cana beams.

"Actually, Cana," I giggle, "Jellal thought of a name I really liked."

he blinks at me with a small frown on her face, "If it's a girl, I'm going to name it Ayame."

"Ayame?" She repeats, "Iris flower. What lead you to that name?"

"I really like flowers. Jellal said if I'm to name it anything, it has to be a name that means a lot to me. And I chose that one."

"She purses her lips and thinks about it, then flashes me a smile, "Yeah, I like it a lot, too."

We both giggle to ourselves.

"What if it's a boy?" She asks.

"If it's a boy?"

I think to myself. I haven't thought of a name for a boy yet...I suppose...

"I like the names Natsu or Igneel."

"The hell?" She snorts, "You have to hate your kid to name it that."

My smile becomes weaker.

she sees this and immediately takes it back, "Er-What I meant by that is that-uh, ya know. What do I know!? I'm just a drunk! Who would name their kid 'Cana'?! Just stupid, right!? Eheheh..."

I laugh at Cana failed attempt to take back what she said.

"It's okay, Cana."

* * *

I look at the time. It's nearly midnight and Jellal hasn't returned. I sit in bed reading this book and it was very interesting, yet sad. It was about a nymph who was cursed by Hera-figures, it's the same woman who hurled her son off Mount Olympus- to repeat everything she hears. Echo falls in love with a man named Narcissus, but he end up falling in love with his own reflection.

The books Jellal recommend me too are very unique. I haven't heard much of Greek and Roman Mythology before I started talking to Jellal. Although i'm still fairly new, I know a lot.

There's a knock at my door. I smile appears on my face as I give them the okay to come in. Jellal walks in and sends me a smile as he imps in. I noticed he was hurt. He was bandaged and bruised and burns? Did he go out to war?

Can't be! I would've been informed.

"Jellal!" I exclaim, about to get out of bed when he stops me.

"No! Stay in bed, i'm fine," He limps as he holds his side and takes a seat on the chair next to my bed.

"Jellal, what happened to you!?" I ask, sitting up from my bed and hanging my feet to the side, facing him.

"Nothing major," He keeps his smile to me, "you don't need to worry."

"Yes, I do!" I object, "Jellal, please, tell me what happened."

His golden eyes meet my chocolate ones. They were filled with sadness and emotion...and something else...Guilt?

"Er," He looks down to the space between us, "Just, some robbers down at the square. They tries to resist and We took action. They got a few good blows in, though."

I look at him who refused to look back at me.

"Jellal, this was more than a few robbers."

"There was a lot of them," He quickly replies.

Something didn't feel right. I feel like he isn't telling me the truth.

"Well, what about that book I left you?" He changes the subject, "Did you like it?"

"I did," I say hesitantly, taking the book in my hands, "It was very sad, though."

"Very," He says, taking the book from my hands, "However, I find it funny how we use their names in even today's time."

"We do?" I quirk a brow at him.

"Of course. An echo in a cave. It repeats everything you say, just like the nymph in this book. Narcissists, people who have to big of a ego and love themselves. Just like the man who fell in love with himself in the river's reflection."

"So that's were those names come from," It becomes clear to me.

Jellal chuckles to himself.

"Thank you," I say suddenly.

"For?" He blinks at me.

"The flower," I smile at him.

"It's nothing new," He shrugs, "I send you flowers all the time."

"I know, but still. And thank you for helping me pick my daughter's name. I just need help thinking for a name for a boy. I was thinking Natsu or Igneel. What do you think?"

I hear his teeth grind behind his lips. Then he gulps, "Those are very...nice names."

"Thank you," I reply, "They mean a lot to me. You did say yourself to name my child a name that meant a lot to me. I heard of those two in a dream. I dream that I've come to love. So, those are the chose if it's a boy."

"I'm glad you've found the names you want," He says softly, avoiding my eye contact again.

* * *

**Done. SO yeah, blah blah blah, leave a review, blah, blah. STAY TUNES MY LOVELIES!~izzy**


	16. Chapter 16

**HELLO ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL FACES! I am alive! I headed out to LA for the weekend cuz a family friend of ours was retiring from the military and we threw him a surprise party! 20 years of serving our country! Couldn't be prouder :)**

**Anyway, I think i kept you guys waiting long enough for this chapter x3**

**Enjoy!~**

**Ch. 16: What Really Happened**

* * *

So many months had passed since I found out I was pregnant. My belly is now visible and plump. Not a day goes by I don't think about what my child would look like. I always rub my belly to sooth them. Boy or girl, they're very active.

"Princess?" Levy peeks her head in my room.

"Levy!" I cheer as she hurries to me and hugs me,

"Look at you!" She adjusts her glasses, "I can't believe you're going to be a mother."

"I still can't either," I smile at her.

"I hope you're going to let me see them everyday," Levy chirps, "I've always wanted a baby, but the suitors these days are pricks."

I laugh a bit, "Don't worry Levy, you'll find someone someday."

She sighs, "Sometime's I wonder if true love even exists."

"I believe it's true."

The bluenette quirks a brow at me.

I look down a my belly and caress it, "My baby is my true love."

She smiles down at me and then snaps her fingers at me, "Maybe I should get a cat."

* * *

I lay in bed, about to go to sleep, when I get an excruciating pain in my stomach. I wince my nose in pain and let out a hiss as I try to sit up. As I shift in my bed, it felt wet.

"Oh no!" I cry, "Jellal!"

Jellal was outside my door and he comes rushing in once I call his name, "Princess?!"

"The baby!" I say as the pain gets more intense.

"Oh,hold still, princess! I will get the doctor!"

He leaves the room like the speed of light, and was left there, waiting for some help to come.

The doctor returns and I go into labor. As intense as the atmosphere is, there's a roar that makes the castle shake. Guards and soldiers run past my door and the bell tower goes off, signaling the people, they were under attack.

Oh, my child. Why couldn't you have picked a better time to come into the world?

"What's going on?!" Jellal asks a soldier who passes by the open door.

"It's Achonologia, sir!" The soldier replies, "It's coming this way!"

"What?!"

"Ach...Achonologia?" I mumble.

"Dammit," Jellal curses under his breath, "Get Lucy safe."

"What?" I turn to Jellal.

"I have to go, princess," He turns to me, "Be safe."

He turns on his heel and runs out the door.

"Jellal, no!" I cry as he leaves.

I needed Jellal to be by my side for this birth. I can't be left alone again...

* * *

"Everybody!" Erza orders, "Ready the cannons! Steady your bows! Prepare for battle! If we we die, we die for the sake of our kingdom."

"Erza!" Jellal calls as he runs up to the red head.

"Jellal?"

"I have a plan," He explains, "But I will need your assistance."

Erza quirks her brow at her second in command, then nods her head. After Jellal explains the plan, Erza instantly becomes hesitant.

"Jellal, how do you expect this plan to work?"

"I don't," He deadpans, climbing up his horse.

"This is suicide!"

"Maybe so, but if it keeps the princess and her child safe, and if it's our only chance in saving the kingdom, we _have _to try!"

"You'll be killed by the king. That is if the tribe doesn't kill you first," Erza says.

"Then I guess i'm taking my last breaths."

Erza's eyes become wide.

"Now, are you with me, or not?" Jellal quickly barks at the woman.

She stands her ground, and Jellal gallops off. Once Erza realizes he was serious, she hops her her horse and catches up to Jellal.

"Don't try and stop me!" He says.

"I'm not!" She replies, "I'm coming with you!"

Together, the two soldiers ride off to the tribe full of dragons, in hope of aid. The run through the cave, and to the tribe.

It was in ruins from the last battle. The day they took Lucy from her lover and told her ever since it was a dream. Nothing was real. The tribe, the people, the experiences she had. It was all a dream.

But it was all a lie.

Jellal had lied to the only person who trusted him, under the king's orders. Oh, how Jellal wanted to tell Lucy the truth. That her lover was indeed real, and the child was surely his.

He remembers the fight. What took place. And it haunted him. Every second of everyday.

He saw Lucy jump in the way, defending her lover. Gray retract his sword.

_"If he dies, then I die too!" _

They all stood there in shock, unaware of what to do. That's when Erza and Jellal make a decision. Jellal had been carrying a cross bow with dart that would make you fall asleep. As Lucy and Gray bicker, he loads the crossbow, aims it at the princess, and fires. She falls to the floor unconscious. Then he sees Natsu become filled with rage when Jellal shoots him with a dart as well.

He remembers feeling terrible for what he did. The feeling of guilt never left his mind. He remember's Gray walk up to him with Lucy in his arms, and leaving Natsu unconscious and giving him a praising pat on the shoulder. He remembers seeing his soldiers hold back the people of the tribe, holding the chief hostage so no one would try anything. And finally, he remembers taking Lucy home, and being ordered that she was to not know what had happened. No one was to speak a word of what had taken place and she was to be lead to think it was all her imagination.

Jellal had never planned on getting close to Lucy. He wasn't supposed to befriend her. Now, Jellal regrets it all. How he wished he could have said something. Now, he felt it was his place to reunite the two lovers. Somehow.

"Forgive me, Lucy," He whispers to himself, "But I promise you...I will bring you back to Natsu."

It was true what Erza had said. That his plan was nearly a death wish. He was going to present himself to the tribe, tell them Lucy was well, and then ask of them to help defeat Achonologia.

The two run to the center of the village for everyone to see them.

"Natsu!" Jellal calls for the pink-headed male, "Show yourself!"

The villagers mumble amongst themselves and wait for the male to show himself.

"You bastard..." A low voice growls, "You have a lot of nerve showing your face to me."

The people make a path for the fire breather and his dark onyx eyes lock with Jellal's golden ones.

"Natsu," Erza calls, "We mean you no harm."

"Well of course you don't," Natsu snarls, "It's not like you didn't rob me of my mate or anything."

"If you love her, you will shut up and listen," Jellal snaps.

Natsu just crosses his arms to listen.

"Lucy is well and alive," Jellal tells the people who surround him, "She is currently in labor."

"WHAT?!" A female voice booms.

There's some scuffling, people groaning, sorry's being exchanged, and then a woman with blue hair and big glasses shows herself.

"My baby is having a baby!?" She squeaks.

"Grand, now's not the time," Natsu scowls at his mother.

"Yes, she is," Jellal replies, "However, our kingdom is under attack. Achonologia, is on it's way to the castle. The very place were Lucy is giving birth."

Everyone gasps.

"That is why we ask of your help to stop Achonologia," Erza adds.

"Absolutely not!" Igneel roars, as he makes his way to the soldiers.

"Dad!" Natsu looks at his father, "We have to! If we don't, Achonologia will kill Lucy and the baby!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

Everyone stays silent and watches a raged Igneel.

"How dare you? Waltz right in here and expect me to risk the lives of my people for filthy humans who held a blade to my neck, to tear my son from his mate. You all are as inhumane as we'll ever be."

Jellal and Erza exchange glances, unaware of what to do or say next.

"Leave at once!" Igneel orders, "Before I turn you both into ash."

Erza clicks her heel against the side of her horse and Jellal follows after a moment.

Natsu tries to follow, but Igneel holds him back.

"Dad-"

"No, son. Let her go. She isn't worth the risk."

Natsu glares at his father, and mutters in a sinister tone, his face becoming deathly close to his father's, "Don't you dare utter such words about her. If I ever hear you even whisper her name, I will not hesitate soak the earth with your blood."

He bumps shoulders with his father before storming away to his hut.

* * *

**I am done. DONE DONE DIDDLY DONE DONE. So, it's getting pretty tense now x3**

**I hope you all liked and sorry for the late update :p**

**Don't forget to leave a review and STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES!~Izzy**


	17. Chapter 17

**HAI GUYS! Okay, I am SO sorry for the late updates. School is starting next week and I am busy getting my shinznit together and junk like that. BUT I will try and update as soon as I can! :)**

**Thanks for being patient, guys! XOXO**

**Enjoy!~**

**Ch. 17: Achonologia Vs. Natsu, Jellal Vs. Gray**

* * *

"Okay, Lucy, PUSH!" Mira instructs.

I do as she says and push with all my might. An Excruciating pain courses throughout my body and I let out a blood curdling cry. I was sent to the underground bunker of the castle and I now lay on a mattress, waiting for my baby to come into this world.

Two long and painful hours of pain drag by and I finally feel something in between my legs.

"You're doing great, Luce! Keep pushing!" Cana encourages me while holding my hand.

The bunker shakes and rumbles, and the a booming roar sounds again.

* * *

Jellal and Erza finally make it back to the castle and the castle was doing everything in it's power to slow down the mighty beast, Achonologia. It lets out a roar as it approaches the castle.

"Ready!" Gray orders the archers, "Aim...FIRE!"

A shower of flaming arrows fly towards the black dragon, but they only bounce off it's scaly surface.

"What do we do?! The princess is in labor and we are under attack," Erza turns to Jellal as they watch the scene.

"All we need to do," Jellal grasps onto Erza's hand, "Is do our best and hope for the best."

Erza looks back at Jellal and nods, "Shall we check on the princess?"

"No. You go Erza. Make sure she's safe as well as the baby," Jellal says with a serious expression.

"What do you plan to do?"

"What I took oath to do," Jellal sighs, "Protect our princess, even if it means dying in the process."

Erza's eyes grow wide and Jellal shoves Erza away, "Go!"

Erza gulps and begins to run off as Jellal calls back to her, "Erza!"

She turns back at the male with blue hair.

"If I don't make it out alive," He starts, "Tell the princess it was a pleasure being her guardian."

Erza nods and runs off.

Jellal runs up to the top of the tower and instructs the soldiers to load up the cannons and prepare.

"ON MY MARK," Jellal orders, waiting for the right moment. Achonologia turns his head and Jellal makes eye contact with the beast. "FIRE!"

The canons fire and hit the dragon in its abdomen area, not doing much damage, only getting the monster angry. It charges for the castle, and was about to rush into its walls, but it gets knocked to the side by a fireball.

The beast lest out a feral cry and everyone turns their attention to where the fireball cam from. Nothing was in sight. The soldiers murmured amongst themselves and then a roar was heard. But it wasn't from Achonologia.

Heads dart all over and it was still. Achonologia takes its opening and charges towards the castle again but a crimson dragon with golden patterns, a bit smaller than Achonologia, flies right in front of the black beast.

"What the..?" Jellal mumbles under his breath. A wide smile comes to his face once he realizes who it was, "You came..."

"That damn dragon!" Gray growls, "Fire at the crimson beast!"

"No!" Jellal reaches his hand out, "Natsu is here to help!"

"He's here to side with Achonologia!" Gray snaps back, drawing his sword, "I've slayed this monster before, I CAN DO IT AGAIN!"

Gray tries to run past Jellal, but Jellal draws his sword and clashes it against Gray's.

Gray looks at the man with wide eyes, then snarls, "Out of my way!"

"You'll have to make it passed ME to get to the Crimson Dragon!"

Gray snickers at Jellal, "Very well! I have no difficulty ridding a nameless soldier from this world!"

Achonologia roars at Natsu, and Natsu roars back. When Enemy Dragon sees that Natsu won't budge, it makes the first move. Achonologia pounces onto Natsu, clawing his rough shoulder and side of the neck. Natsu lets out a growl and pushes Achonologia back, but only a few feet. Natsu then charges the black dragon, running himself into his chest. Achonologia falls back, but tries to grab hold of Natsu's wing by sinking his teeth into it. Natsu lets out a yelp and swings a mighty blow to Achonologia's head. Achonologia gets back on his feet and launches the back of his claw to Natsu's face, sending Natsu to the side a bit. Achonologia turns to Natsu and locks his jaws onto Natstu neck. Blood begins to run down the crimson beast's neck, but Natsu then sinks his claws into Achonologia's back, trying to pry him off.

Meanwhile, Jellal and Gray's swords slice against one another as the epic battle continues.

"Give it up, Jellal!" Gray says as he tries to cut into Jellal's stomach.

"Never! I made a promise to protect the princess, a promise I intend on keeping!" Jellal dodges and swings his sword to Gray's left temple, but Gray stops it with his blade.

"Do you honestly think you can stop me?!" Gray kicks Jellal square in the gut, sending Jellal to his back. Gray towers over the man and then places his boot on his neck, pushing all of his weight into Jellal's airway, and leaning to him, "I am the prince of this country. No one can stop me. Not even a mere nobody like yourself."

Jellal gasps for air, and struggles to gain consciousness.

"And by the way," Gray purrs as he pushes harder and leans down closer, "Since you're about to die anyway, I suppose I can let you in on a little secret..."

Jellal looks up at the foggy man.

"When Jude dies, and I become king, I was planning on killing Lucy along with our child if it isn't a boy."

Jellal's eyes grow wide as he struggles to speak. "I...it isn't..."

"Of course, I'll need to think of a good cover up story to go with their death," Gray says cunningly, then snapping his fingers, "I got it! How about young princess Lucy and daughter tragically get into carriage ride accident, and the bodies are yet to be found. Sounds perfect, don't you think?"

"It isn't..._your _child..." Jellal struggles to choke out.

Gray blinks at Jellal, "Of course it is. I DID do the deed with Lucy."

Jellal shakes his head and then smirks at Gray, "Natsu...beat you...to it."

Gray's face becomes dark as he glares at Jellal then smirks, "All the more reason to kill it then."

Jellal lets out a growl, but his hands begin to search for his sword with his free hand as Gray continues to speak.

"Wow, this actually works out perfectly! Once I kill Lucy, that runt, AND Natsu, I could find someone to my liking and then pursue with them instead. That really does sound swimmingly!"

As Gray murmurs to himself, Jellal's fingertips barely touch the handle of the sword when his vision starts to get blurry. Jellal fights it though, grabbing hold of his weapon and then slicing Gray's chest falling back and off of Jellal. Gray lets out a cry and Jellal coughs and wheezes, fighting for air.

"You son of a-!" Gray brings down his sword to shred Jellal in half but Jellal stops the blade with his weapon, pushing back Gray. Blades fly and swing, eventually, Jellal leads Gray to the edge of the wall.

"Gray!" Jellal stops and tries to warn Gray, "Look out behind you!"

But it was too late, Gray had lost his footing and tripped over the edge, falling to the ground. Hard. Jellal looks over to see Gray make contact with the hard surface. He doesn't move for a split second, but then flinches, trying to pick himself up, but his foot was in bad shape.

Jellal looks at the struggling male at the bottom of the wall, but his attention gets taken by the two dragons in front of the castle having a battle of their own.

The two dragons stand off and growl at each other, both badly beaten. Jellal couldn't believe his eyes. Achonologia charges for Natsu once again smashing his ginormous head into Natsu's. Natsu becomes disorientated, losing his balance and about to fall, but the Enemy did not stop there. He catches Natsu's head and helps him steady, only to bash his large claw into his face once again.

Jellal's nose winces at every blow Achonologia was hitting his ally with. Natsu falls before the beast in defeat, but Achonologia wasn't finished. Achonologia slowly picks himself up with his wings,slightly hovering over Natsu, then latching his claws around his neck and then picking him up, flying high into the air. Jellal's eyes grow wide once he realizes what the beast was about to do.

Once high enough in the air, Achonologia lets go of limp Natsu. The instant Natsu hits the ground, the ground shakes and a wave of dust and debris wash over the castle and everything around it. Natsu lies on the ground motionless and Jellal can't take it anymore.

Jellal runs to the abandoned cannon and loads it. He glimpses over to Achonologia, not knowing what he might do, and then he sees him open his mouth, the back of his throat slightly glowing. The black dragon was about to finish off his opponent...

* * *

**Welp, I think this is a great place to leave you hanging :3**

**Don't you just love me? x3**

**Anyway! Don't forget to leave a review and STAY TUNED MY LOVELIES! ~Izzy**


	18. NOT AN UPDATE JUST AN EXPLINATION

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! THIS IS A NOTICE!**  


**Allllllllrighty! Okay, I am alive. BUT i have so much shit going on in my life right now its like, REDONKULIOUS. I dislocated my knee, high school has been a bitch, im currently facing all kinds of heart break, and a very close family member is dying of cancer...**

**Figured I should explain myself since I haven't updating in so freaking long. Due to whats currently going on in my life, I've lost all motivation, nor do I have the time to write.  
**

**I'm**** terribly sorry.**

**I've been getting called out for lacking on my junk, and I just wanted to explain why i have been. Hope you guys understand. Whenever I have the time and motivation to write, believe me when I tell you I WILL update. It's just gonna be a while.**

**Sorry to disappoint you guys. I LOVE YOU THO! TuT**

**~Izzy**


End file.
